Fate is so beautiful
by Sera Usagi
Summary: A/U Haruka was one of many infected by the virus, created by Metalia; it's killed many, even Michiru. Haruka meets a girl, by chance, who may be the answer to her problems, and her fate. However, Haruka is untrusted. Does love always conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

The girl seemed so unaware, it was as if nothing had changed between now and three years ago. Her golden strands swirled in the wind and her steps had an unmistakable bounce to them. She couldn't have been more than sixteen, and yet… She was beautiful, there was no denying that. Perhaps the young one was returning home for the evening from school, or maybe the little one was wandering around, truly unaware of the danger in this new world.

"Keh." The onlooker coughed and continued to follow; thankfully, this was a dark and cloudy evening in the depths of Tokyo Autumn. Because of this darker atmosphere, they were able to walk around without feeling the near crippling pain from the sunlight.

The golden haired girl was no more than a block in front of the follower. It seemed strange for such a little kitten to wandering around like this, especially in that delectable little school uniform.

The girl tripped suddenly, landing on her side, "Ow!" The soft voice yelped. The woman stopped around the corner of a building but continued to watch the delicate school girl. The once clean uniform was now covered in mud and other debris from the rain earlier in the day; the mid thigh length navy blue skirt had slid up, exposing most of the girl's creamy thigh.

Needless to say, this caught the eyes of several males. Those feverish eyes locked onto the young girl, and while two grinned, exposing their dog like canines, the last one licked his extended canine tooth, eager to taste the young blood.

The school girl, unaware of the hungry eyes, rubbed the top of her head. It was only when the men took several steps closer to the young maiden that she looked up. Her sapphire eyes filled with panic and a pitiful gasp filled her lungs. "No!" Such a frightened whisper… Her hands curled into her chest, tightly grasping the broach on her chest.

It was then the stalker took the chance to become the hero. Quickly, she raced up to the men, landing a solid punch to the jaw of the first, follow by a jabbing knee to the gut. Before the first man even touched the ground, the heroine was pummeling the second man, kicking him in every location that was valuable to him. And finally, this swift fighter locked eyes with the third man, standing in front of the human girl. The terrified man shook, his sunken eyes dull but full of fear; he hadn't eaten in a while and was desperate. But, he fled. The young woman stood taller, perhaps taller than a good portion of the men in Japan, and for it, she seemed extra intimidating, vampire or not.

The savior turned around to look at the princess, who looked up with thankful eyes. The girl, even if she had only been on the ground for a few moments, was already roughed up: the blue skirt torn at the hem, her elbows dusted with a light brown and that the bottom of the red bow placed so perfectly on her chest had a single loose thread.

"Thank you." The school girl whispered, with a kind smile. She climbed to her feet, those golden locks dancing in the wind, painting her as a delicate crystal.

The taller woman leaned in, "What's your name, kitten?"

"U-U-Usagi." Usagi blushed, her cheeks nearly glowing, while her dark eyes wandered to the ground. She studied the taller one for a moment, taking in all of that charming beauty.

"U-sa-gi….I think I'll stick with kitten for now." A playful wink.

Usagi giggled, "What's your name?"

"Haruka." The taller one said with a smirk, as the wind stirred the sandy yet silky mess of hair. A heavenly scent wafted through the air, swirling within Haruka's sensitive nose; her eyes lead to the cause: Usagi's bleeding thigh. Haruka swallowed hard, looking around at the passing people and watching the numerous head turn.

Haruka leaned close to Usagi, her lips almost touching the school girl's ear, "Has your family been turned yet?" Her breath was as delicate and forceful as a passing gust.

"N-N-no." Usagi whispered in a breathy pant.

Haruka smiled, "Then I believe you're mine for the evening, kitten."

Usagi's eyes widened and her pink lips slipped apart. Without warning, Haruka scooped the younger girl in her arms and began to run.

"_Ha-Ha-Haruka! Just leave me, protect yourself." She begged._

"_No! There has to be someone that can save you…There has to be." Haruka panted, running at her fullest speed. _

"_You'll only put yourself in danger by going there! They don't know enough about this virus. We promised, Haruka, if one of us falls, the other will go on. Don't break that promise." _

"_But…" A molten finger sealed Haruka's lips; it was the first time in six months that those thin fingers held any warmth, and now…_

"_There is no 'buts' about this one, my lover." She choked on the end of the sentence_

"_Michiru!" Haruka screamed, stopped immediately and placing the sea maiden on the ground. _

"_Michiru…" Haruka combed her hand through the aqua waves, watching as the pristine woman began to shake lightly. _

Haruka shook her head as if to shake the memory loose. They were in the safest place she knew: her home. It was large, thanks to the income she had previous to the virus infecting everyone.

Upon opening the front door, Usagi was set on her own feet. Haruka turned away from Usagi.

"Go upstairs and into the third room on your left, in that bathroom you'll find some bandages, you need to bandage yourself." Haruka said kindly, "When you're done, come into the kitchen. I'll have something waiting for you."

Haruka looked into her kitchen and sighed in annoyance: one of the biggest misconception about vampires was that they required human blood, and that just not the case. She could still eat human foods; animal meat that was uncooked or rare just tasted infinitely better now. Haruka could still eat other foods as well, such as strawberries or her old favorite food, salad, but…Now it didn't have much of a flavor, besides a bitter after taste, and it gave her the worst stomach ache plausible. Sometimes, the pain was worth it though, just to feel a little less…mutated.

Haruka sighed, reaching into the silver refrigerator and pulling out a plate of chocolate covered strawberries.

_The tall sandy blond took the small strawberry and traced it around the other's plump lips, teasingly outlining every part before slipping the fruit into that deep, warm and soft mouth. Michiru sucked on the tip of the strawberry before taking a small bite, opening those navy blue eyes and smiling at Haruka._

"_I know something that tastes twice as sweet…" Michiru whispered, leaning closer to Haruka._

"Haruka-san?' A sweet whisper broke Haruka's thoughts.

"Ah! Usagi-chan. Are you hungry?" Haruka asked, with a kind smile.

"Yeah, actually." She said with a bright smile.

"Are these okay?"The taller held out the plate of strawberries towards Usagi.

Usagi's eyes widened with desire, "Really?" She asked tentatively.

Haruka nodded.

The school girl grinned before happily and quickly munching down on the strawberries, "Yummyyy!!" Usagi said happily between chomps. Haruka laughed warmly; it had been a while since the older woman could do that.

Usagi was on her ninth or tenth strawberry, her fingers grasped lightly around it, surrounding and pressing gently against the firm red fruit, pulling it closer to her lips, when the berry managed to wiggle from that grasp and land promptly on the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Usagi said, taking a step toward the strawberry and bending down to pick it up. On her way up, the young girl bumped her head on the counter, falling back down, this time the strawberry resting in her lap. "Owwwww!" She whispered, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Haruka looked down, giving the girl a charming smile. She knelt before Usagi, and held the girl's cheek in her own cool hand. Usagi couldn't look away from the turquoise eyes that entranced her so deeply. Haruka's voice slithered out as smooth as satin, "There's no reason for such a pretty girl to cry." Haruka's hands trailed back, each finger making its own path through the golden hair tied into dumplings. The taller one leaned it closer, their noses now almost touching, and eyes still locked. Usagi's lips parted in what appeared to be hunger, while those sapphire eyes dilated and softened. Haruka pressed her weight forward just a little more, leaning against the girl.

"It feels like the kitten is becoming nervous." Haruka breathed into those pink parted lips. Usagi sucked in those words subconsciously, her mind fluttering between everything, like a butterfly.

"I…" As Usagi began, her face became engorged with blood, staining those fair cheeks a seductive shade of ruby and allowing a wave of warmth to pull Haruka in closer.

The wind shook the French doors on the east side of the kitchen; it led to an outside balcony, overlooking the currently stormy sea. The power flickered. The wind forcefully whispered, sending a cool gust into the room. Goosebumps rose on Usagi's thin arms, and Haruka stood, then offered a hand down to Usagi. The small girl smiled gently, before grasping the hand and being pulled to her feet.

Haruka walked over to a table close to the French doors, and sat in a cherry wood chair, glancing at Usagi, who followed the taller woman's actions. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Haruka asked, raising an eye brow.

Usagi hummed a gentle 'no', looking down, "I had one, he was my prince but…the virus took him." Those eyes flickered, losing their hope and happiness. "But…I still have hope, so, it'll be okay." And the hope filled those glassy orbs again, like wine filling a glass.

Haruka looked out to the stormy sea, "What sort of hope do you have? You lost your lover, didn't you?"

"I did lose my love. I lost a very special person. But, that person was special because they cared about me too, and they wouldn't want me to be sad. So, even if I lost them, I'm still happy, for them. I'm still living, and hoping, because it would be what they would want." Usagi stared at Haruka; Haruka had such pale skin, and a mysterious sandy hair color, it made those forest green eyes stand out so much.

"For them, huh?" Haruka smirked bitterly.

"_This fate so beautifully brings out the sparkle in my tears; What kind of sadness could hold me still, so that I could never again turn around, if you're here with me…If you're here with me…If you're here with me…" Michiru, was…perfect. Not only could she play the violin with such grace, but when she sung like that, it was breath taking, alluring and rich. Haruka stood and clapped, their eyes locked. Michiru smiled gently, taking a step towards Haruka._

_Another step. And then…she fell. In that curve hugging white lace and satin dress, she fell. _

"_MICHIRU!" Haruka yelled, launching herself at the falling angel. _

"Haruka-san?" Again, that delicate voice pulled Haruka into reality.

"Eh? Oh, sorry. What did you say?" Haruka asked.

"It's okay. I was asking if you have a lover." Usagi smiled gently.

"Had. She died."

"I'm sorry. What was her name?"

Haruka huffed a small laugh, "What's it matter to you?"

"Eh! Well…It was someone dear to you, so I'm sure she was a wonderful woman."

"Yeah…She was…" Haruka paused, her eyes flickered down to the sea, it's tossing waves crashing into each other, forcing the rich blue to erupt into a white mess, as they clashed, each wave retreated and became larger and more powerful. "Michiru…Michiru was her name."

"At first, when she turned, there weren't any major changes; her body temperature was always cool, it matched the sea's temperature, almost. She still played the violin and did everything the same. But one night, after a performance…" Haruka stopped herself; this was so unlike her private self! Why was she talking so openly to this girl?

Usagi looked with sweet, sympathetic eyes. "How did your prince die?" Haruka asked.

The dumpling headed girl blinked twice, seemingly caught off guard by the question, "Well, at first…The virus hit him hard. The idea of hurting me scared him. Mamoru pushed me away, afraid he'd one day hurt me. I didn't care, I wanted to be with him, always. One day, I fell and I was bleeding and…He was there, trying to protect me without me knowing. My blood…forced him to lose it. He tried to attack me and…" The young girl's eyes welled with tears, "I know it sounds wrong, but my friends killed him. They meant to just push him away, but…He wouldn't stop, and they were going to protect me no matter what." A gentle tear trickled down that somber cheek.

Haruka's lips fell apart as she stared that the girl sitting across the table; they were perhaps more similar than Haruka had once anticipated.

"Michiru died because of complications with the virus. She got hot and just…" Haruka couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, but clenched her teeth closed, as if sealing those teeth would keep it from being real. Haruka looked down into her lap, not used to showing any vulnerability.

A gentle floral scent with a hint of vanilla became the only thing Haruka could smell; and gentle, soft arms wrapped around her shoulders and cradled her head into plush, warm breasts, where a steady heartbeat was nestled inside. Shocked, Haruka sat there, unmoving.

"I know it might not much much…But, I will be with you always, Haruka-san." Usagi whispered.

"How can you make such a promise?" Haruka spat back in a choked sob.

"Because I want to make you happy; For Mamoru, for Michiru-san." Haruka's eyes widened in shocked. For half a second, it almost as if her heart had started beating again. The wind outside calmed, as did the ocean.

Haruka pulled away from the gentle embrace, bitterly. The tall girl crossed her arms and leaned back, looking outside.

Usagi glanced up at Haruka, and lowered her eyes, retreating like a wounded animal. She sat quietly in her old place.

After a few moments of silence, "You never even knew Michiru, why would you want to do something for her?"

"I want to help because I'm sure she must have been a good person, otherwise why would you care so much about her?" Usagi spoke with such gentle sincerity.

Haruka stood and walked towards the door, her back to Usagi: it was now almost night, the world tinted a gentle cornflower blue.

"Go upstairs and take a shower, you still smell of blood." Haruka said coolly. Usagi stared at Haruka's back for a moment; Haruka's thin white blouse fluttered in the breeze, showing the gentle curve of her breast for a moment. Usagi gasped and her cheeks filled with another blush.; the short girl hummed a yes, and Haruka listened to her feet gently tapping on the ground as she walked away and up the dimly lit stair case.

Haruka walked out to the pristine white deck that overlooked the ocean. "Michiru…" Haruka whispered into the wind. She smashed her hand into the semi-smooth wall to her side.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Haruka asked simply, starring at whispering sea, "How can I be happy without you?" Tears began to fill her eyes.

_Haruka exhaled, leaning that thin back against the cool shadowed wall. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, her nose caught the delicate scent of jasmine and the sea. Opening those dark eyes, the tall locked onto a precious siren: The woman's hair was the color of the ocean in the brightest day of summer, and her skin was the wave's foam, and those eyes…So stormy, so dark and serene—if there was an embodiment of the sea, those eyes alone would be it. Haruka's jaw fell starring at this delicate maiden. _

_ "Ha-Haruka-san…" The woman whispered._

_ "Who are you…" Haruka whispered._

_ "Michiru." The woman seemed calm, with a small smile. She took a step closer to Haruka, before stumbling, uncharacteristically, into Haruka's arms. Haruka looked down at this Michiru in her arms._

_ "I guess fate brought up together." Michiru said, her eyes slowly trailing up Haruka. _

"What am I supposed to do without you, Michiru?" Haruka whispered as the memory dulled. Haruka closed her eyes for a moment.

"Don't stop yourself from being happy just because of me, Haruka." That voice whispered within Haruka's mind.

"Mi-Michiru..?!" Haruka's voice cracked.

"You're attracted to her."

"But…" Haruka could almost feel her lips be sealed by those same fingers from too long ago.

"There is no buts, my love. The lower of love is blooming between you both, and fate has pulled you together. Maybe in some other world you and I would have made it, but the red string of fate that brought us together was severed long ago. Don't lose Usagi; she is a light of hope that'll save you and others. "

A scream echoed through the entire house and outside; Haruka's eyes bolted open and she became rigid with tension: It was Usagi.

Forcefully, Haruka threw open the sliding door and ran to the top of the stairs, briefly noting her front door had been forced open. Once she reached the bathroom, the situation became obvious: a man stood before Usagi, his licked his lips, starring at the frightened girl, or rather her bandaged thigh. The man, upon seeing the heat in Haruka's angry eyes flinched and pushed her out of the way, running down the stairs. Haruka watched him, following him with her eyes, until he left the house.

Haruka looked back at Usagi, before gasping at the sight: Usagi's slender body glistened while crystal like droplets freckled her fair skin, highlighting every curve. Those long golden locks swirled around her body, sticking to the girl in some spots, her thin arms laid against her sides, and those cheeks filled with a gentle pink from the sudden shock of the situation; those wide sapphire eyes looked innocently ahead at Haruka, while Usagi's pink lips slipped apart; steam from the still running shower surrounded the girl. Haruka, realizing just how long she had been standing there starring closed her previously dropped jaw and her face became stained by the red fruit of embarrassment.

'I-I-I-I'm sorry!" Haruka said hurriedly, dropping those intrigued eyes and fluttering out of the room, closing the door behind her. It almost felt as if Haruka's heart was pounding …but….That was impossible.

The tall woman licked her lips, still calming herself; the sound of the running shower could still be heard through the wall. The image was thoroughly burned into her memory; this was memory that couldn't be dislodged by shaking her head. Haruka sighed, wandering downstairs to deadbolt the door and keep anyone else from entering.

Twenty minutes passed. Haruka sat in her living room of sorts; the room had two walls with built in bookshelves, all filled with books. There was a couch, two chairs and a piano in the corner, by a large window facing the east. Haruka was laying on the couch, her back against the arm, and a book in her hands.

"Haruka-san?" A small voice said.

Haruka looked up, to see Usagi wrapped in the small white towel from the bathroom, and her long wet golden hair down and hanging around the small girl; it was hard not to stare.

"Yes, kitten?" Haruka smirked gently, earning a blush from the shorter girl.

"Th-the guy who ran into the bathroom grabbed by skirt, I'm guessing it still had some blood on it. and... " Usagi combed her hand through the back of her hair nervously, "I was wondering if I could possibly borrow some clothes?" Haruka looked the petite girl up and down; for being so small, she certainly had some curves to her.

"Yeah. Follow me." Haruka said, placing the book on the rug under the couch, standing and walking towards the stair case, Usagi right behind her.

Haruka stalked away with calculating motions, every step evenly and specifically placed. Her ears nearly flicked hearing Usagi following her, the girl had clumsy, carefree steps, the steps of an innocent kitten just learning of the world. The girl was an innocent light, gleaming for all, even the dark, to bask in.

They arrived at the bedroom and Haruka stepped in gingerly, gliding directly over to the walk in closet, the door already half open. Usagi followed, glancing around. Within a few seconds, Haruka handed the smaller girl a white dress; its waist sat underneath the bust and loosely hung, in shimmering sheer layers waves. Underneath the light sheer fabric, there was a murky blue satin. It was sleeveless, with small stars and crescent moons embroidering the upper edge of the bust.

"Ohhhh! It's so beautiful." Usagi's gawked, touching the fabric gently, as if just a simple touch would cause the fabric to erupt into a mountain of wrinkles.

Haruka smiled gently, almost chuckling, "It was too short for me, and the bust was a little too big."

Usagi blushed, as her belief that Haruka was a female was reinforced. Haruka sat the dress on the large bed, laying in a four poster cheery wood frame.

"Haruka-san..." Usagi began. Haruka, it seemed in an instant flash was standing before Usagi, was looking down at the still wet goddess. Usagi's hair, in-between dry and wet, still stuck to her cheeks, highlighting those large sapphire eyes, but the hair was dry enough to sparkle like true gold, catching every wisp of light.

Haruka leaned down closer, inhaling the warmth that bubbled away from Usagi.

"Yes?" Haruka's voice lowered, as her eyes grew darker and filled with a strong gust of passion. Usagi found her back against the wall, and her shaky hands forgetting about the towel. That fluffy, drenched towel slid down, hitting the floor. It pooled perfectly around Usagi's feet. Haruka leaned a single hand on the wall, supporting herself.

"Are...are you a man or a woman?" Usagi whispered, afraid to break the sexual silence forming between them.

Haruka offered a single laugh, her eyes becoming a tornado of different things. She watched as Usagi's lips slipped apart, allowing a glimpse of white to escape.

"Guy," Haruka leaned in, closer, her breath cascading down onto Usagi's cheek, "Or girl," now Haruka's breath streamed against Usagi's neck, "Does it really matter?" Haruka finished, whispering nearly directly into Usagi's ear. The cool gust forced Usagi to shiver, and her cheeks to glow a deep crimson.

"I..." Usagi began. Haruka's other cool hand found its way onto Usagi's warm and exposed hip. The teenager gasped, startled, and became entranced as it slid up, feeling as if just a cool breeze, yet having the force of a violent storm, up her waist to the side of her breast and finally finding it's end on her cheek. Usagi, shocked and panting lightly, closed her eyes for a brief moment. She opened them again, and Haruka was gone.

Usagi whimpered, in shock, before sliding down and sitting on the soft crème colored carpet. After a few moments of puzzlement, her mind buzzing brilliantly, she stood, walking over to the bed, shakily.

Haruka stood outside of the shut bedroom door. Her body ached with a familiar, yet foreign pain. She experienced it with Michiru, this deep longing. But...it was slightly different. '_Was...was my heart...beating..?'_ Haruka asked herself. It seemed as if, somehow, in that moment of passion, her dormant heart had awoken.

"Kitten... No, Usagi." Haruka whispered to herself, closing her eyes. She smiled, before looking down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Haruka ended up downstairs, sitting in her previous place, back turned to the stairs. She had put on Michiru's old music, and now, as the end of a violin piece approached, Haruka thought to herself of the song soon to the play. She had always felt empty when it came on. But...Things were changing. That song began to play, and following the melodic opening, Michiru's voice crashed into the room, in a cool wave. It had been a long while since Michiru's voice swam so openly there.

Warm hands found themselves around the collar of Haruka's white blouse. And a soothing whisper trickled into her ear: "It doesn't matter, guy or girl."

Haurka stood and turned towards the small girl. In the dim light of the fleeting sun, her golden hair cascading in divine waves, she looked as haunting as a princess from a distant world. Haruka stood next to her in a flash. Usagi's hands slid perfectly into place-- a hand on Haruka's shoulder, and a gently bent arm, waiting to be captured by Haruka. Haruka took it, and then placed a hand on Usagi's waist.

The two swirled around the dimming room, unaware of just how quickly it was seeping into night. They swirled together, their motions melting together into a perfect movement. The background music became a blur, a gentle voice leading through their dance. For this brief time, Usagi was not clumsy, but captivated.

Haruka could not look away from Usagi, or think for a moment about anything, even the gentle sound of Michiru in the background.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself involved with, Kitten." Haruka began, tipping Usagi back gracefully, then pulling her back, in a smooth motion.

"I know enough. I know I can't turn away from you." Usagi's eyes swirled in deep passion, a passion Haruka almost couldn't look away from.

"You're too delicate to handle the world you're trying to enter."

"I'm stronger than you think. I can save you, I can save everyone."

"You don't even know what you're going against, you don't know their powers."

"I know I can save them, especially if you are with me." Usagi sounded...desperate. Haruka's lips parted, and again, it felt as if her heart was beating again.

Haruka went silent, swirling the girl before dipping her low, then leaning into Usagi, as she hung within Haruka's arms.

"What about your lover, don't you miss him? Doesn't losing him make you said?"

Usagi looked up, thoughtful, at Haruka and whispered, "Sadness isn't going to hold me back, especially from a chance of happiness." She whispered, blushing gently.

They stood erect, gazes locked together. Neither of them noticed the absence of Michiru's voice, as the song had long ago come to an end.

There was a slam on the front door.  
And again.  
And, a third time.

The door was being bombarded, and screaming could be heard on the other side. Haruka looked towards it, "Stay here." She said quickly.

Within the briefest blink, the door was open and Haruka was already outside. Usagi, trembling with fear ran after her. She stood in the doorway, starring ahead. There stood Haruka, already with a blood arm, and Mamoru, his dark eyes, sunken and dull and limping, starring ahead of her. In his hands was a fraction of Usagi's school girl skirt.

"I need her blood." He said, his voice deeply demanding.

Haruka verbally scuffed at him, "I won't let you get a drop of it."

"Ma..Mamoru..?" There was no 'Mamo-chan'. No, he wasn't dear to her any longer.

He smirked, and cracked canines glimmered in the night's light. "Usa-ko, come here."

Usagi took a step further into the house, shaking her head vividly. Haruka looked back at the visibly shaking and frightened girl. "No!" Usagi screamed, closing her eyes tightly.

"You won't hurt me, Usa-ko. I know it. I love you, Usa-ko, help me, please." He begged, taking what seemed like an injured stumble closer to the girl. He fell, and coughed, looking up pitifully at his former lover.

Haruka, in a rushed gust stood before Usagi, who clung desperately to her.

"No! Go away!" Usagi yelled, then whispered, her voice shaking as bad as the rest of her. She began to cry.

"You don't want to do this, leave." Haruka commanded.

Instantly, Mamoru stood before Haruka and whispered, "No." Forcefully, Haruka punched him back, sending him flying and skidding into the dirt.

Haruka jumped over to him, landing perfectly in front of him, a few feet ahead. Mamoru wasted no time in charging at her, releasing a violent scream. The two exchanged punches and dodges, before Mamoru grabbed Haruka's fist. He then squeezed quickly and hard, his eyes hardening in hunger. Haruka screamed loudly, as the bones began to give under the pressure. She landed a solid kick in his side, relaxing his grip and sending him onto the dirt path beside them.

"NO!" Usagi screamed, running up to Haruka.

"Stop!" Haruka yelled back, feeling the dark smirk curling Mamoru's lips.

Before Usagi could reach Haruka, Mamoru stood, a firm grasp on the small girl's neck. Usagi's wide eyes locked onto his dark and foreign eyes.

"No...Haruka-san.." Her voice creaked, as her feet left the ground. He licked his lips. Usagi closed her eyes.

The grip around her neck crumbled, and Haruka currently stood in front of him, dodging the furious punches. Her hand, as messy as a crumpled flower hung limply at her side. They were now a safe distance away from the small girl.

Usagi reached into the top of her dress, pulling out the broach hidden to the side of her breast.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" As the magical words fell from her lips, the transformation took effect. Starring ahead at Mamoru, her moon stick appeared within her hands.

"I'm...sorry." She closed her eyes, "Moon healing escalation!" firing the blast of lunar magic at her former lover. Mamoru screamed as the light washed over him; the virus had set too long within his body and rotted his very spirit. He crumbled into dust.

Haruka looked at Usagi with fright. It was astonishing what she could do...And she was...a solider? Her forehead suddenly felt so warm...

Usagi's eyes slid closed, her transformation disintegrated, and she fell. But her small body never touched the ground; instead, she found her place within Haruka's arms.

It was morning when Usagi awoke, in the warm of a strange bed that smelled of the wind. Haruka walked in after a few moments, "You're awake, I see." She smiled gently, sitting next to the waking girl. The room was a shaded golden orange color, no direct sunlight was entering the room.

Usagi hummed a gentle yes, "Are you alright?" She asked gently, looking at Haruka's hand, which somehow looked the same as the other.

Haruka rubbed her hand gingerly and laughed nervously, "Yeah, I guess it just seemed worse in the head of the moment." She sounded melancholy, and distant.

There was a long pause before Usagi spoke again; "I guess I should explain about yesterday."

Haruka looked to the side, an answer clear in her mind, "I think I already know. The easiest way to get rid of them is to kill them, right? They are, after all not humans. Why let such things exist…" She sounded bitter, and hurt.

Usagi looked shocked, "No! I would never want to kill anyone. I want to heal and save them. He was the first one to die from it...I guess that's why my friends lied to me." Usagi paused before continuing, "Almost everyone who gets infected with the virus remains their true selves underneath it all. But...a few, very few people lose who they are, they become so filled with hatred...they lose themselves. Those people who lose themselves can't survive the purification. Those who are still human can." Her eyes trickled up Haruka, "I want to save everyone. My friends protect me, so I won't be killed by those who are unhappy with me...But sometimes it isn't enough." She sighed to herself.

"How can you purify them?" Haruka asked, curious.

Usagi smiled nervously, "I don't know exactly how it works. my cat, Luna, introduced me to my powers. It took me a while to learn how to use them. But, I do know the virus is caused by someone called Metalia and Beryl. They are trying to take the mysterious silver crystal, which I have." She explained, "It sounds crazy, but the crystal is really what allows me to do it."

Within the back of her mind, brief memories of...something, flickered within Haruka's mind. She nodded, believing the smaller girl, though it seemed crazy.

"Usagi, Michiru gave me this, when we first met. And...it became warm last night, which is when I noticed it again." She handed a pen to Usagi. Usagi looked at it, before looking up at Haruka, "You're...a Soldier."

Haruka's eyes widened. "What?"

Usagi touched the girl's forehead, where the faint imprint of the symbol could still be seen, "Uranus..." Usagi whispered delicately, her eyes becoming unfocused.

Haruka's eyes become swept in a gust, as she stood, holding the pen.

"Uranus planet power, make up!" She said calmly, a magic washing over her, but ultimately failing. She stood, shocked. Haruka looked at Usagi.

Usagi tilted her shocked head to the side, "Why?"

Haruka looked down, ashamed as the pen slipped slowly from her fingers. "I'm... infected." Usagi's eyes went wide. The pen hit the ground.

Usagi crawled out of bed, and pressed herself against Haruka, wrapping her arms delicately around the taller woman. Haruka shakily wrapped her arms around her, and it felt as if for a moment her heart was beating, again.

"When I'm around you, it feels as if my heart is beating again..." Haruka said awkwardly, clearly nervous about sharing something so intimate. She was blushing.

Usagi looked up and giggled, "You're so adorable, Haruka-san."

Haruka leaned down, "No, Haruka-chan, when you address me."

Usagi looked thoughtful for a moment, "No, 'ruka-chan."

Haruka laughed. A genuine, pure and happy laugh, "That's perfect."

"Really?" Usagi asked excitedly.

"Yes, my kitten." Haruka responded, placing a tender kiss on the top of Usagi's head.

A gentle tapping on the glass disturbed the two of them, and Usagi went to open it, as Haruka couldn't. In came bouncing a small black cat. Haruka, of course, was puzzled. "Luna!" Usagi exclaimed.

The cat let out a small, annoyed sounding meow before proceeding to talk, "Usagi-chan! You're so irresponsible! What're you doing at this strange place?! Everyone has been worried about you!"

"But Luna, I found a new solider!"

"What? Usagi-chan found a soldier all by herself?!"

"Hey, why do you sound so shocked? I'm a talented solider!"

The two continued on, while Haruka watched, rubbing her eyes and gently pinching her cool skin. "This...isn't a dream? A cat is talking?" Internally, Haruka laughed at herself for being most shocked about a talking cat.

"How long has she been that way?"

"I...don't know. 'ruka-chan, how long have you been...you know." Usagi asked bashfully.

Haruka shook her head lightly, "A couple years."

Luna closed her eyes, "The only way to reverse it is to get the most concentration of the magic...Which is Usagi's blood. It is dangerous, but is the only way to take out the virus and to see if you are a true soldier." Luna paused, and she seemed much older, burdened by the tough times, "We may have lost most of our soldiers through this virus, we already lost our prince..."

Haruka looked at the cat, "I have to...drink her blood?"

Luna nodded, "Her blood is the purest. It'll save you."

Without noticing it, Haruka ran her tongue gently over her fangs. She nodded briefly. Haruka looked at Usagi, and they locked glances, Usagi offered a small smile before walking to Haruka and grasping onto her hand, "It'll be all okay, 'ruka-chan."

"Usagi-chan! You address her so intimately…" Luna purred in curiosity; her tail flipped around.

Usagi blushed and looked at the ground, "Yeah. 'ruka-chan is a very special person to me."

Haruka's own eyes grew wide, and she felt as if she were stumbling, though she was stationary.

Luna's eyes took on a mysterious shine, "I'm happy for you, Usagi-chan." the words were sweet, and genuine. "A solider so strong will go to any length to protect you. And with how clumsy you are…" Luna let the words hang.

"You're mean!" Usagi pouted, earning a small chuckle from Haruka, who immediately rubbed the pile of blond hair below her. Usagi looked at the taller woman then smiled gently.

"I'll just have to always be there to catch my kitten…" Haruka whispered lowly, wrapping her arms around Usagi's shoulders. Usagi blushed softly. The smaller girl turned to the other, her other.

"'ruka-chan…" Usagi whispered. Neither noticed, but it was then Luna left.

Haruka looked at the precious girl within her arms, and her eyes scanned the girl smoothly.

A breeze from the door opened a crack rolled in. Haruka pulled Usagi closer.

A long time past before either of them moved or spoke. They stood, enjoying the balance between warm and cool, protector and protected, and the living and not-quite living. Haruka felt sick, with an odd ache in her stomach, an ache that had been absent for a long, long time.

"I'm scared…" Haruka whispered, ashamed of her intimate feeling.

"It's okay. I believe in you." Usagi whispered, looking up at the taller soldier and smiling happily, "It'll all be okay!"

Haruka smiled. She didn't notice how Usagi looked down and as she did, the smile fell. Haruka didn't see the smaller girl's eyes flicker with distress. Slowly, they moved to the bed, holding hands. When they sat next to each other, it was then Haruka noticed the melancholy shine in the girl's normally happily glossed eyes.

"What's wrong? She asked, concerned.

Usagi looked at the sandy-haired goddess, "It…it hurts to know I killed him."

Haruka paused, feeling her chest begin to ache, "Do you still love him?"

"No…But still…I care about him. It's unfair."

"You cannot win in every battle, there will be some losses, but without those losses you cannot reach your goal."

"No, there doesn't need to be losses, there doesn't have to be anything to lose."

"It's inevitable."

"No, it's not. Why must those people die?"

Haruka stopped and looked at the passionate girl below her. The solider was blown away by the passion the small maiden kept within her. Haruka smiled gently, "You're such a bright light.."

Usagi's eyes softened, and she touched Haruka's cheek.

"Usagi…would it be okay?" Haruka asked, with a tone of vulnerability.

The golden haired girl nodded, humming a gentle yes. She leaned back, resting on the fluffy white pillows behind her. Her golden locks fanned out around her in tumbling waves, and her creamy skin glowed. Haruka leaned over the girl, looking down at the beautiful woman that Haruka already felt so deeply connected to; Usagi was truly special.

Haruka leaned further down, her lips gently touching the silken neck of the princess. With more force, Haruka placed a possessive kiss right under the girl's jaw bone. Slowly, she lifted her lips and smooth slid down, placing three more kisses before ending at the side of Usagi's neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Haruka closed her eyes and thought of when she first saw Usagi, while her teeth slowly applied more and more pressure to the girl's creamy skin. With her tongue, Haruka could feel the blossoming pulse that promised blood. The memory of how beautiful, how delicate and yet…the haunting power linger under her skin…She had stood out more to Haruka than…anyone.

She stopped. Haruka opened her eyes and looked at the confused goddess above her.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked, bringing a gentle hand to the back of Haruka's head and combing her hair gently.

"I… I can't do it."

"Why? Don't you want to…?" Usagi let the question hang in her sincere confusion. Haruka leaned into the girl, straddling over the small girl. Their foreheads collided gently, and their eyes locked.

"I'll find my own way, Kitten."

"But…" Usagi began.

Haruka leaned in closer, their lips almost touching; she could feel the gentle breeze caused by Usagi's cadenced breath. The two leaned into each other, and Haruka's hand, as smooth as a rolling breeze, trailed up the smaller's side. For a second, her hand was slowed by the smooth fabric of the dress, but that tension pulled Usagi's back into an arch, pressing herself closer to Haruka.

Haruka's eyes turbinate eyes swirled with a mysterious wind, a passionate breeze. And, that breeze became a full wind storm, a storm Usagi could not escape. The smaller girl's eyes began to drift closed.

Author Notes: A terrible cliff hanger!! I'm so sorry, there was no better place to end it. Classes are ending in the middle of this week however, so hopefully I'll be able to get another update soon!! Hope everyone is enjoying the fiction so far!!


	3. Chapter 3

The door was being pounded on, as it was the last night.  
Another set of pounds, accompanied by some muffled voices.  
And again.

Haruka sighed, and pulled herself up. Usagi looked up, pouting. Haruka gently caressed Usagi's cheek, gliding it gently across in a loving gust.

"It'll just be a second, Kitten." Haruka whispered, with a small smile. As she walked away; Usagi's eyes followed the sway of Haruka's hips. Gracefully, they swirled with power only found in Gods; Her long legs ended in such precise steps, it was entrancing to watch them. Usagi blushed, realizing the intensity of her own stare. She touched her hair gingerly, which had been tied up in her usual dumpling* style since she had transformed the previous night.

As Haruka approached the door, her heightened hearing picked up the gentle hum and whispers of what sounded like a couple of teenage girls. Puzzled, Haruka swiftly opened the door with little hesitation. She then stood face to face with two girls, both shorter. The sun-shine blond immediately blushed after just looking at Haruka. Nervously, the girl looked down. The one that made eye contact had amethyst eyes, burning with relentless passion. Neither were in their school uniforms.

"Excuse me, but do you happen to know where Usagi is?" The black haired girl asked.

Haruka thought to herself for a second, taken back by the extreme intimacy** the girl has used to address Usagi.

"Yeah. But, who are you?" Haruka responded smoothly, as a cool wind rolled in. She leaned against the door, clearly capturing the attention of the blond one, who again looked at Haruka, blushing furiously.

"We're her friends, we would like to see her." Rei responded with firmness sparking in her tone.

"Rei-chan?" A sweet voice called from behind Haruka. Haruka stood erect and looked behind her to see Usagi standing roughly a yard behind her, and approaching. The one who must've been Rei practically pushed passed Haruka and grabbed onto the smaller golden haired girl.

"You idiot! You could have been killed!" Rei reprimanded. The girl who had been standing next to her, with pristine sunshine locks that rested unrestrained against her back, grabbed Rei's shoulder, breaking the girl's furious concentration, and diverting it to the blond.

"Rei-chan, it's okay," The girl's eyes took on a mysteriously wise shine, "We have another soldier in our presence." She smiled gently.

Rei, clearly shocked, began to look at the other girl, "But Minako-chan…" She gave Haruka a deep look, a penetrating stare of awareness; both Rei and Minako knew exactly what Haruka was— her 'condition'.

"Keh." Haruka whispered tossing a look to the side, "I may be infected, but I can fight." She crossed her arms over the crème colored blouse.

"We need to all talk about this. Let's meet at Rei's shrine, ne?" Minako offered, with a gentle smile, mostly aimed at Haruka.

Haruka offered a solid nod, "We'll be there shortly."

Minako nodded softly and laced her arm around Rei and pulled the girl gently past the door, closing it behind her.

Outside, Rei turned to Minako, her amethyst eyes burning in jealous embers.

"You're attracted to him!" Rei said in a pouting voice. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

Minako pressed a soothingly warm hand against Rei's cheek, carefully moving the girl's face to look at her. Minako offered a beautiful smile, as a wind combed through her shining locks, and swirled their long hair together.

"Rei-chan, you'll always be my number one." Minako leaned in close, their lips almost touching. Rei pressed forward, completing the gesture of intimacy. The two blushed, Rei with a dopey grin crossing her face, and Minako with a deep feeling of happiness.

Rei wrapped her arms around Minako's waist, like ivy, tangling and interweaving for an intimate grip. Minako gently returned the gesture, wrapped and resting her arms on Rei's shoulders. They stood close, staring deeply into each other, Rei with a bit of hesitance. For the first time in a long while, they both became lax. It was rare they could relax anymore; the two were always tense with worry.

"Don't say such things, Minako-chan. You and I both know someone else comes first…" Rei looked at the now closed door to their side. Minako also looked, and nodded, humming in agreement.

"You're right. Our Princess will always be our first." Minako's eyes were not downcast or sad, but filled with bravery, honor and love. Rei smiled, looking at her lover and seeing this.

'Minako-chan is so strong. She truly is a wonderful leader.' Rei thought to herself, gently kissing Minako's cheek, earning a kind giggle from the pretty girl.

Playfully, Minako leaned into Rei, attacking the girl's cheek with multiple quick kisses. The two giggled happily, Rei frequently saying, "No, no, no!" while trying to kiss the persistent Minako back. The battle ended in the two holding hands, smiling deeply and walking towards their destination.

* * *

It was around five o'clock before Haruka and Usagi arrived. Haruka wore a loose button down shirt, off-white with golden buttons, her pants a dark blue. Usagi was dressed in her torn uniform, and both carried a helmet under their arms. Upon entering the shrine, only Minako and a blue haired girl were present.

The blue haired girl, who wore glasses, tipped the glasses off the edge of her nose and placed it on top of the book. She smiled gently, still in her school uniform, which was the same as Usagi's. "Good evening." The girl said simply.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi exclaimed happily, quickly sitting down beside the girl. Minako, who was sitting on the bed also in her uniform (different from the other two), smiled gently, gazing at the two. Haruka stood back awkwardly, unsure of what to do. Ami and Usagi chatted to themselves for a few minutes, allowing Haruka to further examine the room they were in: it appeared to be Rei's, by the smell of it. She had manga filling the bookshelf near the wall, and her head low.

"Ne, 'ruka-chan, sit with us, please?" Usagi asked, looking up and smiling at Haruka.

Haruka blushed and nodded, "Y-Y-Yeah" She stuttered nervously, only deepening her blush.

"It's nice to meet you, Haruka-san. My name is Ami." Ami stated very precisely, blushing slightly. Ami spoke properly, and almost old fashioned, but she seemed sweet.

"It seems Kitten has so many beautiful friends." Haruka said, winking at Ami, who immediately turned plum in color. Usagi looked back at Haruka, pouting lightly.

Haruka pulled Usagi closer, and from behind whispered against her ear: "You're more than beautiful my Kitten, you have no need to worry."

It was then Rei came in, sliding a door open with a basket of fresh laundry under her arm and balanced on her hip. She walked over the bed, and placed it down, "Alright, Ami-chan, your clothes are clean, so is Mako-chan's uniform, but that's all I could get in this time. More will be done in an hour." She wiped the sweat threatening to drip from her brow.

Seconds later, a taller girl with nutmeg colored hair entered, carrying a giant pot of what appeared to be sukiyaki. The smell was heavenly, even to Haruka who didn't even like food anymore. "I just finished with dinner, and your kitchen is clean, Rei-chan." The tall girl stated, setting the pot of divine food on the low table, in the center.

"Thank you, Mako-chan." Rei said quickly, as the two left, more than likely to retrieve chop sticks, rice and personal bowls.

During the course of the meal, Haruka learned about the girls and their situations. Rei's grandfather had been infected six months ago and vanished slightly after that. Because she was a training priestess and her father was a politician and thus always traveling, Rei was forced to leave school to take over the shrine. Ami's mother was in Germany, working with other doctors trying to find a cure for the "virus". Makoto, who was living alone often stayed with Rei, as did Ami. Minako was over often, as was Usagi, to help out. They were all soldiers, and knew of their past. Minako in particular told stories of the moon kingdom, talking of a beautiful world. Shortly after the girls finished this, they all broke out into giggling, as Usagi had clumsily managed to spill strips of beef and rice all over herself. Even Haruka couldn't help but to chuckle at the sweet natured girl.

After Usagi came back cleaned, they all sat, talking casually to each other. It was easily around ten at night, on that Thursday night.

"Haruka-san, what do you like to do?" Minako asked, looking at the tall soldier. She sat, leaning forward, her elbows on the table, hands overlapping and her chin resting on the backs of her hand.

"Well…I like to race." She said, briefly.

"And kidnap pretty girls?" Minako asked with a playful smile, punctuated by her sticking the tip of her tongue out, to further indicate her playful nature. Haruka stuttered and blushed deeply.

"No! That's not—" She began

"It's okay, Haruka-san, I was just playing." Minako said with a small giggle. The other girls looked on in amusement.

After a few moments of silence, Haruka spoke again, "It is late. I'll take Usagi-chan home."

Rei nodded and hummed a gentle 'yes'.

Ami looked and smiled, "That's right, we have school tomorrow. It was nice talking with you, Haruka-san."

"Will you be able to come over with Usagi-chan tomorrow?" Makoto asked.

Haruka looked to the side, unsure of her true answer; she had always been one to find her own way, even with Michiru that had been the case. "Yeah." She said, though it wasn't convincing.

Minako and Rei stood and walked Haruka and Usagi to the top of the stairs leading down. They all talked quietly amongst themselves; the gentle hum of their conversation lost in the crashing waves of the distantly near city lying at the bottom of the massive stairs.

Inside the shrine, Ami and Makoto looked at the open door, distantly seeing Rei and Minako. A cool breeze rolled into the room. Ami shivered, rubbing her arms gently. Makoto, seeing this, moved closer to Ami.

"Ma-Mako-chan!" Ami stuttered, becoming flustered. Makoto shared the blush, before slowly placing her arm around Ami, "Let me protect you from something, Ami-chan." Ami smiled, and leaned her head on Makoto's shoulder.

* * *

It was late at night when Haruka finally found herself back at her home, alone. She pushed passed the door, after unlocking it, and took a few steps in, mindlessly closing the door behind her. The house felt so…hallow. It used to be filled with such an energy, a vibrant love that seemed to fill the air. But now… A small breeze carried a scent through the room; it was Usagi's scent. And, with that smell, it wasn't empty anymore. Haruka smiled to herself.

"I get it now. It's you who made this place bearable again. Who ever thought I'd get addicted to someone so easily?" Haruka asked herself. Her thin hands, with risen blue veins, ran quickly over the cool wall as she walked by. Her mind was racing, yet blank. She felt troubled yet…happy. What was this strange mix bewitching her?

Across town, Usagi crawled into bed, Luna already lying at the foot. Her parents had left, with Shingo, apparently worried that he was showing early signs of being infected. Luna claimed that he wasn't, and that her parents were worrying too much. Usagi, of course, trusted Luna, and had no problems falling asleep quickly. Once Usagi was surely asleep, Luna cracked open an eye. Once confirming her suspicion that Usagi was asleep, she crawled out of the bed, and out the cracked window.

Luna wandered down the streets, turning corners specifically and making every precaution necessary. She finally reached the shrine and nudged her way through one of the thin paper doors. She meowed and hopped onto the low table, getting the attention of the girls.

"Luna?" Ami questioned, blinking before setting down her book gently.

Minako and Rei scooted off of the bed and sat at the table as well, joining Ami and Makoto.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Rei asked inquisitively.

"It's about Haruka-san, isn't it?" Minako asked after a small pause. Her eyes became serious and firm, unlike the normally bubbly girl. Rei glanced at Minako, admiring the girl internally, for her strength.

Luna nodded, "Yeah. I…I don't know if we can trust Haruka near Usagi."

"He seems to really care for Usagi-chan though, and he is a soldier!" Makoto stated.

Luna looked confusedly at Makoto, "Eh…Mako-chan…Haruka is a girl…"

With unison, the four girls are spoke in shock, "What?!"

"Sailor Soldiers are all female. Without exception." Luna stated, closing her eyes and sighing.

"But…Haruka-san speaks with such masculinity…"*** Ami stated, bringing a cool hand up to her flushed cheeks.

"Everyone! That isn't important! What is important is the safety of our princess. Haruka-san cannot transform. And…she's been infected. We do not know if she'll try to kill Usagi or not." Luna grumbled, her eyes becoming softer and softer as she spoke.

"But…" Minako began, but never finished. Rei looked down, knowing exactly how much it would hurt her friend to lose someone close, again. With frustration, Rei closed her eyes, accepting the idea that it was to protect Usagi that they'd do it. Ami looked down, sighing deeply and internally battling with herself.

"Damnit…This war is too cruel." Makoto whispered, her voice shaking as much as her body.

"Yeah…But, we'll find an end to it. We'll restore peace." Minako said, bravely.

"But at what cost? When do we say it's been enough suffering for Usagi?" Rei questioned harshly. The room fell to a sudden silence.

"She's the princess, this is her destiny. It may not be the kindest, but Usagi-chan will make it through." Luna stated.

"And as her soldiers, we must protect her. Even if… it's from one of us." Minako said, with her own internal strength shining in her baby blue-eyes.

* * *

A strong breeze rolled through the courtyard of the school, leaves from the autumn trees spilled throughout the air, some climbing up from the ground. The school day was over, and the skirts of several school girls' was lifted and then pushed down by their hands. There was much chatter among the seemingly happy students that grey-afternoon. Ami, Makoto and Usagi exited together.

Across the school, even though she was still a good distance away, Haruka's eyes locked on the small smiling girl. Without noticing, she smiled.

It wasn't long before Usagi also saw her, as well as Makoto and Ami. Usagi became brighter when she saw Haruka, shinning with great love and happiness. She waved largely and poised herself to run to Haruka. Makoto grabbed Usagi's slim shoulder and held her in place. Usagi looked with confusion at Makoto. Ami and Makoto both stepped in front of Usagi, blocking Haruka from seeing her.

"What're you doing?' Usagi asked confusedly.

"Usagi-chan…you can't see Haruka-san anymore." Makoto stated.

"What?" Usagi questioned with a tinge of hurt.

"She may…she may try to hurt you, or turn you or even…" Ami couldn't finish the sentence.

"We need you Usagi-chan. You're our princess, we will protect you." Makoto stated.

"No! 'ruka-chan won't hurt me, I believe in her." Usagi cried, trying to push past her friends.

Rei and Minako each placed a hand on Haruka's shoulders, causing her to turn around. She was shocked that they had even managed to startle her, though Haruka had been pretty absorbed into Usagi.

"Leave her alone." Rei stated simply.

"What if I refuse?" Haruka asked, pulled out of both of their touches and leaning her weight on one hip. A fierce wind stirred through them.

"We'll assume you're trying to kill her and protect our princess." Minako stated.

"All of this because I'm turned, huh?" Haruka asked with a cocky cough.

"We don't know your intentions, you could just kill her! We won't take that chance!" Rei stated, her heated gaze growing from embers to a full fire.

"'ruka-chaaaaaan!!" Usagi screamed. Haruka turned towards the girl, and got ready to sprint towards her.

With surprising grace, Minako managed to do a front flip jump **** over Haruka and landed right in front of her. "Stay away from her." She said in a low voice.

"Damnit…" Haruka cursed and looked down off to the side. 'I'm sorry, Kitten…' her fingernails dug into her tightly balled fists. Again, she was losing a lover.

Usagi was already thrown over Makoto's shoulder and being carried away, Ami walking silently by their side. Usagi hung her head in defeat and became limp, crying to herself lightly. "No…" She whispered gently to herself. Minako and Rei soon followed, turning their backs on the solitary Haruka.

An icy cold breeze rolled through the air, and the sky became an angry grey; the sea was surely turbulent in anger, as Michiru would've pointed out. Haruka looked to her side, forcing her eyes open from their previous clamped state. But, there was no one, not Michiru, not Usagi.

'_If you're here with me…' _Michiru's voice managed to trickle through Haruka's mind again. She gave herself a half smile—it was incredible how a couple small droplets could cause a sea of power in her mind.

'_What kind of sadness could hold me still so that I can never again turn around…If you're here with me.' _That single line, the melodic raise and fall, reminded Haruka. "That's right."

The wind shifted.

"I won't give up, Kitten." Haruka promised.

**Author's notes:**

_*Dumpling, from odango atama, literally translating to dumpling head_

_**Addressing someone by JUST their first name is incredibly intimate, like something only long-term lovers do. _

_***Haruka tends to speak using a boy-ish pronoun and uses masculine styles to form her sentences. She doesn't do this exclusively in the manga, though. _

_****This is one of Minako's special volley-ball moves. It is a reference to something seen in the anime. _

_I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!! The next one should be coming sooner, with any luck. Please please please review!! :3 I'd like to know people's thoughts on the story so far, even if it's just a small "I like it!" or "I think you should go suck on a spoon, you poopy writer!" Anything is welcomed. =]_

_Until next time, adieu. _


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a lonely week of silence. The city fell like the leaves fled from the trees, tired and wrinkled, a spoiled brown—every person separate and isolated. Everyone seemed to go through the same repetitive emotions, but…they didn't seem to sincerely _feel_ anymore.

"Usagi-chan?" A voice entered her mind, followed by a playful set of knocks on the top of her head. The small girl blinked repeatedly and then looked to her left, seeing the smiling Minako. The girl laughed lightly, and grabbed both of Usagi's hands.

"Nee, come on Usagi-chan! You have to show me how to get past this one guy!" Minako said excitedly, pulling the smaller blond to a machine, a Sailor V arcade game. The screen flashed, with a count-down in progress. Hurriedly, Minako shoved the coins into the machine, and started again.

With an intense stare, Usagi licked her top lip. Her eyes bounced all over the screen, before saying loudly, "No! No! Minako-chan, jump! Quick! Now, punch! Oh no! Do a combo kick!" Usagi sounded energetic, before promptly falling out of her chair and landing harshly on her head, then shoulders. Her eyes quickly lined with tears and a cry of pain leapt from her throat.

Minako sighed, not even bothering to ask the school girl if she was alright.

"Usagi, you're so loud!" Rei commented, walking into the arcade. Usagi looked up, from her position, lodged between the stool and the floor, and gave Rei the biggest pout she could muster.

"You're so mean, Rei-chan! You'll never win a heart with such a mean spirit!" Usagi chastised. Rei and Minako shot each other a look. Minako smiled and her cheeks filled with an amorous blush.

Rei smirked, "Usagi, you need to get home. We're having a meeting today, and you need to stay safe so we don't have to worry about you."

"Why can't I come with?" Usagi whined.

"Because, you'll just distract us all." Rei said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Besides, Usagi-chan, there's a new idol show on today. You don't want to miss it, he's super cool." Minako said, her eyes practically glistening hearts. Rei crossed her arms in a slight pout.

"What's wrong, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked, slowly standing and crooking her head to the side, like a confused kitten.

"Not-a-thing." Rei said firmly, separating the syllables. Minako tenderly smiled and then quickly laced her arm around Rei's, pulling her arm against her breasts, causing Rei to blush deeply.

Usagi, oblivious, stood up and began to walk out, after shrugging her shoulders. Her school bag hung in front of her legs, and her steps were even and grounded. Every step was in beat, never quickening, but sometimes slowing. They were not bouncing and light, but a deep, heavy bass.

The girl's thoughts were clearly somewhere else. Her sapphire eyes darkened to the deepest shades of blue, a type of blue you'd only find at the bottom of the ocean, where no sun could light it. There were no sparks of hope in those eyes; they were hiding, lost and distant.

* * *

The entire house was empty when Usagi entered. But, with a faint longing, Usagi still called out, "Mama?' but the call was only returned by silence. The girl sighed before heading to her bedroom.

Luna was long gone, and all that was left in the room was a tiny bit of sunlight. And even those faint glimmers of light were diluted by the mountain of clouds. Usagi looked at the radio, and decided against turning it on. She sat down, alone, silently. The bedroom window, right by her head was open, as indicated by the fluttering transparent curtains.

"'ruka-chan…I want to see you…" Usagi whispered, each syllable choking back sobs. Usagi wrapped her arms around herself, trying to pull comfort from somewhere; but there is no comfort in an empty embrace.

"I want to see you!" She whispered harshly, those long nails slowly pushing past the fabric and into her skin. Usagi began to shake, her words no longer able to be the dam to for the streaming sobs that now spilled out of her.

A cool breeze stirred single strands of her golden hair, but it didn't matter. It didn't feel like anything really mattered anymore. '_I'm alone…' _Usagi thought to herself. Yes, she did still have Rei-chan and everyone but…Not that special person.

"'ruka-chan…" That heavenly smile, a brutal mix of confidence, caring, power and… magic, it was a smile that could leave any girl weak at the knees. But, Usagi was the only one who could see that smile.

Arms snaked around Usagi. The skin was cool, and smooth, like agate. There was no breath on her neck, but there was a pair of lips, twisted in a smile very close to her exposed neck.

There was light pressure, in two spots, where fangs were being pressed. Usagi's eyes stood erect, wide in shock. The pressure dissipated into a firm kiss.

"Hello, Kitten." A gust of a voice rolled into Usagi's ears.

"'ruka-chan?" Usagi asked, as the tears stopped.

"That's right, Kitten." Haruka pulled Usagi closer into her chest. Usagi pushed away, turning around and looking at Haruka. Those dark eyes lit and sparkled like the deepest midnight sky, filled with thousands of stars. Only, in place of stars, there was a sparkling dust of hope mixed in. Usagi leapt towards Haruka, even at such a close distance. With a gentle laugh, Haruka was tackled to the ground, holding Usagi close.

Usagi cried in happiness, holding Haruka so tightly Haruka was for once thankful she didn't need to breathe. Once the smaller girl calmed down slightly, they both laid next to each other, on the hard wood of Usagi's bedroom floor.

"Do you know where Mama is?"

"She and your brother left to go help your father—his car has a flat."

"But he was reporting all the way out in Akihabara…"**

"Which means…" Haruka let the words hang. After a pregnant pause Usagi looked at Haruka, puzzled.

"Which means?" She asked with a tone of confusion. Haruka laughed and smiled down at Usagi.

"Which means, Kitten, we're alone." Haruka straddled Usagi's waist, "And that means…" Haruka grabbed both of Usagi's slender wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand, "I can do whatever I want," Haruka placed a firm kiss on Usagi's neck and slowly trailed them lower, landing on her collar bone.

While still kissing firmly, her hand rolled down Usagi's side like a breeze, sneaking under the bottom of smaller girl's shirt and touching that slender waist. With the cool and amazing force of a wind storm, Haruka's touched the side of Usagi's breast and then slid her hand back down, to her wider hip. Haruka held it, kissing the school girl's neck with great passion. Usagi whimpered moans, twisting and arching as unfamiliar feelings rose within her.

"'ru-ru-ka-cha-" Usagi's voice melted with molten passion, as her body became inflamed with an unfamiliar desire. Haruka smirked, proud of her handiwork; She unhooked Usagi's skirt, slowly zipping the skirt down. Once Usagi realized what was going on, her cheeks became rich in red, "Oh no! You shouldn't!" She shook her head shyly.

"Why not?" Haruka asked, while continuing to unzip. Usagi squirmed, pressing her hips up against Haruka.

Usagi didn't have an answer, her mind was lost in this thick cloud of…overwhelming desire. The skirt was fully unzipped. Haruka leaned down, kissing Usagi firmly and raising her hips off of the younger girl.

Of course, Usagi was focused on the kiss, the cool, smooth and yet powerful lips that captured her very heard. Her mind was a wind storm in the middle of summer—the airs a mix between hot and cold, swirling, rising, falling and turbulent with passion. Once the kiss broke, Usagi blushed and clamped her knees together, looking off to the side in embarrassment; her skirt was gone.

"You're beautiful, Kitten." Haruka whispered. Usagi's breath left her body; while her heart raced so fast it almost seemed like one solid beat that never ended.

Haruka released the girl's wrists, and while her arms relaxed slightly, they remained in the same position. Carefully, Haruka pulled Usagi's uniform top off of her, exposing her breasts and abdomen. Haruka also reached up and pulled off her dark blue button down shirt.

Usagi's eyes widened as the shirt was tossed off; Haruka's breasts were hidden by a black bra, but she was certainly more full figured than she let on. Haruka's collarbones were proud and clearly visible, showing her thin and athletic form well.

Haruka scooted further back, sitting almost cross legged to the right of Usagi. Usagi sat up and crawled in front of Haruka, a section of her golden locks falling forward and forming a shinning puddle on the ground. Haruka reached out and touch Usagi's touch gently.

"Kitten, I'd never…" She struggled.

"It's okay, 'ruka-chan. I believe in you." Usagi smiled sweetly, touching Haruka's hand gingerly. Haruka slid the hand away, and down Usagi's shoulder, to her back. With a quick motion of her hands, Usagi's bra became unhooked. Usagi blushed as the bra fell, and she reached up to cover herself, standing on her knees. Haruka rose quickly, halting Usagi's arms from covering her pale breasts. Haruka reached behind her back and swiftly unhooked her own bra.

With little hesitance, Haruka pressed herself against Usagi, chest to chest, heart to heart. It was a physical union of yin and yang, the cold and the warm, the hopeless and the hopeful. Together, they became something more than just themselves, they grew past their losses.

Usagi wrapped her arms around Haruka, who quickly returned the gesture . They sat like that, enjoying one another for a long while. It wasn't until that the light had melted into night, and Usagi's thin arms became drenched in goose bumps that they even spoke.

Haruka started to stand, pulling the puzzled Usagi up with her. The smaller girl tilted her head in confusing, golden streams of hair swirling as she did so.

They stood, completely drenched in the cool night's light, the warm tangerine streetlights dripping into the windows, and allowing their skin to take on a warm shade. Nearly naked, they embraced deeply, Usagi molding flawlessly to Haruka, and Haruka tightly holding her princess, as if to protect her from loneliness, if nothing else.

Usagi looked down, with an almost injured look.

"What's wrong, Usagi?" Haruka asked. Usagi blushed deeply, inhaled sharply and stiffened. Confusedly, Haruka giggled at the innocent girl.

"What's wrong?" Haruka repeated, rubbing Usagi's arms softly; her silk-and-pumice hands rolled over them, smooth like wind.

"You used my name…" Usagi whispered.

"I did. You are Usagi, but…" Haruka leaned in, kissing the pulse Usagi's neck, then letting her lips breezily rub against Usagi's ear, "You're also my kitten, my princess, and more." Usagi's heart was racing so loud, it was almost all Haruka could hear; the rush, rise and fall, the waves of blood cascading through that little body.

With no warning, Usagi's stomach made its presence known with a drowning. It growled long, with a strong crescendo that ended in Usagi giggling nervously. Haruka smiled charmingly down at Usagi.

"Let's go get you some food, Kitten."

"Nyaaa." Usagi cooed, in a cat-like pout.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning when Haruka stood at the door, while Usagi leaned tiredly against the wooden frame. The cool morning air rolled through the streets. They stood practically millimeters apart, gazing deeply into each other's eyes, not wanting to truly say good bye.

Gingerly, Haruka reached down and cupped Usagi's smooth cheek in her palm, her fingers tracing small circles into the girl's cheek bone. They whispered messages to each other softly, before Usagi close her eyes, standing on the tips of her toes, leaning into Haruka and sealing their farewell with a sweetly sad kiss. Hesitantly, Haruka stepped back. Usagi watched, silently, as her love walked away.

Haruka tossed one last look back at Usagi, before placing on her helmet, walking across the street, and boarding her motorcycle. The roar of the machine was somehow dampened by the intense emotions and longing that filled the air with a bitter humidity.

Minako watched, sitting in the tree. Her eyes softened while her insides swirled, chains of emotions tightening around her stomach while daggers of knowledge tried to stab her mind. Next to her, Artemis sat and his tail flicked wildly.

"What'll we do, Minako-chan?" Artemis asked, his voice hesitant.

"I don't know, Artemis." Minako sighed. Her crystal blue eyes tried so desperately to evaluate the situation, to find some solution. Those eyes slipped closed.

Usagi walked inside of her house.

Artemis looked up at her, concerned, seeing that beautiful face contorted in confusion and stress. With the love of a dear friend, he nuzzled his furry head and body against Minako, trying to offer some sort of comfort.

"Are you going to tell the other girls?" Artemis asked. As Usagi's bedroom light turned off, Minako jumped out of the tree. Artemis followed. There was a long pause as they walked several blocks, towards Rei's.

"No." Minako answered eventually. Surprised, Artemis looked up, but decided it was best to end the conversation for that night. He sighed worriedly to himself, though.

* * *

It was five days later, and the weather again had shifted, into a much cooler set of degrees, leading many girls to shiver on their way to school, even in their thick winter uniforms. The same uniforms that just a month ago were too warm.***

Everyone walked to school now in small clusters, all the girls going slower and huddling closely together for warmth.

Usagi, for once, wasn't late. As she entered the class room, where her red-headed first teacher was already sitting, her face buried in a magazine, Haruna looked up. With a look of shock, she quickly looked up at the clock, then back at Usagi, who was finding her seat.

"No way!" Haruka yelled, slamming her magazine to the podium and staring at Usagi.

Usagi looked at Haruna, "What?" she asked.

"This…this can't be! Impossible! Tsukino-san, did you come in and change the time in our class room clock?" Haruna asked, her green eyes narrowing into pointed daggers.

"How mean, Haruna-sensei!" Usagi retorted. Haruna looked down at her wrist and checked the time: the classroom clock was right, and students who were always timely were still entering.

"I don't believe it…" She mumbled, before returning to her seat at the front of the room.

Ami looked at Usagi and giggled gently.

* * *

Haruka's fingers traced the ivory keys; the piano was an antique, but no one would guess it, as it was in such marvelous shape. Each note, so pristine and precise, melted into each other the vibrations colliding together, creating a crescendo of chords before trickling into sweet individual notes. As Haruka continued to play, her fingers dancing from both ends of the spectrum, the sound of wind, wrapping around a lover, was brought to life by those notes.

She was thankful, slightly. These winter months meant less sunlight, less time she had to spend hiding. Instead of hiding, Haruka was able to run, at a distance and watch Usagi, make sure that little one was safe. From far away Haruka had stopped potential attacks, which was a small victory.

Haruka became dizzy, and her fingers trembled, pausing and weakening the notes. She shook her head, and continued to play, pushing her fingers harder. As the melody returned, her mind wandered against, lost in the gust of notes.

When was the last time she had… Even in her mind, Haruka struggled to even think of what she needed. What made it worse was seafood seemed to no longer do the trick. Now she was working off of raw beef, finding satisfaction in it, but how much longer would that last. Haruka's vision blurred, and darker; Her fingers stopped on the ivory keys.

"Damn it.." She whispered. Haruka shakily stood and wobbled to the kitchen, almost collapsing multiple times. With weak arms, Haruka desperately tried to pull open the refrigerator. Her eyes darkened, and her knees gave out. Falling backwards, Haruka's grip released from the door. She landed on her back, eyes slowly sliding closed. The refrigerator was open.

* * *

Usagi stood on the corner of some nameless street, buried within the mass of Tokyo. The trees that lined the street, which wasn't too different than the others—with bare, exposed branches braiding above the sidewalks. More or less, the path was empty, with the happy couple passing by every now and then, or even a bus. Lazily, she swung her school bag around, walking the length of the block again. Usagi sighed, then looked at her watch again, after all, it _felt_ like another half an hour had passed, but really it was only another 10 seconds. Still, Haruka was _very_ late—almost two hours at this point.

Usagi was also just 10 blocks away from the shrine—which she figured was the less likely place for them to look for her. She sighed, as a particularly cool breeze rolled in.

A series of screams erupted, and people came running, some of which were bloody. Usagi tucked herself in a gap between two empty houses. She pulled out her communicator, and with a click of a few buttons, she spoke the urgent message, "Everyone, there's trouble! Ten blocks west of the shrine!" Usagi flipped the small device closed before any responses could be heard.

"Moon prism power, make up!" Usagi yelled as her distinct magic washed over her. Once the transformation was complete, she ran.

It wasn't long before Sailor Moon came across a demon with reddened face, and long silver locks.**** But…he still looked familiar. Sailor Moon glanced down into the demon's hands, seeing a fist full of ofuda scrolls. The blond girl gasped and took a step back, realizing who the man was.

"Ojii-chan!" Sailor Mars cried out, just running to the same scene. Next to Mars stood Sailor Mercury, Jupiter and Venus, all of them lightly panting.

His eyes were fully dilated and the old man was growling in pain, lost between what little consciousness he had left, and the virus that ran rampant through his body. With just a flick of the wrist, paper scrolls, with intricate characters written on them, went flying through the air, restraining Sailor Mercury's feet. She reached down to touch them, to remove them.

"No, stop!" Sailor Mars shouted, taking a step closer. It was too late.

Mercury screamed loudly as crackling ebony energy singed her hands, causing her to fly backwards, her back bouncing on the rough pavement—her feet still locked in place. She quivered softly, overwhelmed by the intense pain. Her dark blue hair fanned out around her head, and Sailor Jupiter looked down, her own eyes trembling, in rage.

Sailor Mercury opened her dark eyes and smiled at the taller soldier, "Be careful." She whispered, even her voice shook.

Jupiter released a large battle cry, the antenna hidden within her tiara becoming visible, as sparks circled it. As the soldier charged, she began readying her powers.

"Supreme—" The attack was paused—two scrolls flew at her wrists, but with a quick tumble, Sailor Jupiter avoided them both. However, the other two she wasn't as lucky. They each hit a shoulder, pinning the girl face down on the concrete. She yelled loudly in frustration.

Sailor Mars and Venus looked at each other. Eight scrolls flew at them. They both simultaneously jumped in the air, landing further back and dodging the scrolls. The red-faced demon turned its attention on Sailor Moon, who flinched.

"Sailor Moon! Run!" Sailor Venus shouted. Sailor Moon stumbled backwards, her eyes wide and focused on the demon. She fell. The demon cracked a smile. Scrolls flew at Sailor Moon. She closed her eyes.

* * *

** Akihabara is roughly a four hour drive from the Tokyo area. By train it's about 3 hours.

*** In Japan, every school aged person changes from their summer uniform into their winter uniform on October first. Commonly, it is still too warm for that heavy of a uniform.

**** This is really like a mesh between Rei's grandfather and the demon he changes into during the first season, for those curious.

Author's notes: I'm sorry that I have to leave it at such a terrible spot! But, I think it'll make the next chapter a little better. Hopefully people have been enjoying it thus far. Please review, even if it's something silly or small—it's always appreciated!

Hope this chapter wasn't too…naughty for anyone's taste. :3

Until next time, adieu.


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon's clenched eyes opened after an oddly long pause of silence. Her lips shook in fear and shock, while her frightened fingers ran up to her face, in a gasp of horror. Time became heavy and slow, trapped in a surreal and viscous cruelty.

"Minako-chan…" Sailor Moon whispered, as the Venus offered a weak smile.

"Run, princess…" Her voice sounded choked and strained, as jolts of dark energy leapt wildly from the scrolls. Sailor Venus released a scream of pure pain, her sky blue eyes becoming hazy.

"Venus!" Sailor Mars shouted from 30 yards away. Her eyes lined with heavy tears, "Sailor Moon, run!" Mars continued harshly. Sailor Mars closed her eyes and looked down, her earrings clicking against themselves as her head moved rapidly; how had Minako gotten there so fast? Was her will to defend Usagi that strong?

Sailor Moon tried to stand, slipped but then stood and ran towards Sailor Mars. The demon, immediately turned its dark gaze to Sailor Mars and released several scrolls within seconds. But, before they could reach her, Sailor Mars jumped elegantly. She landed beside Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon…When it hits me, heal it." Sailor Mars said, staring at the demon. An intense energy, one of dedication, hurt and determination enveloped Sailor Mars.

"But, Sailor Mars—"Sailor Moon began, her dark eyes richening with concern.

Sailor Mars brought a single finger up to Sailor Moon's lips, "No, Sailor Moon. Trust me." Mars offered a weak smile that didn't even stir those rich embers in her eyes.

Sailor Mars started walking towards the demon, a single scroll pinched between her index and middle finger.

The demon hesitated and took a step back, several scrolls appearing in its violently clenched fist.

"Ojii-chan.." Sailor Mars whispered, closing her eyes and letting her scroll fall to the ground.

As the thin sheet of paper fell, the demon's eyes followed; its eyes softened and it began to shake and cough.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened, "Mars! He recognizes you!" Sailor Mars looked up in shock, and, in fact, she could see more of her sweet, sweet, (yet perverted) old man.

"Ojii-chan!" Sailor Mars called out again. The demon howled, its fingers clenching and relaxing rapidly.

Sailor Moon nodded, setting her sights on her target; the moon stick appeared in her hand. "Moon healing esca—" Sailor Moon didn't finish her enchant. Instead, the demon had flung a scroll, knocking the moon stick out of her hands.

"Oh no…" Sailor Moon whispered, as she visibly paled. The moon stick, now 40 yards away behind her, was out of reach. Sailor Mars looked back at Sailor Moon with wide eyes.

"But…he won't attack me…" Sailor Mars whispered to herself.

"Sailor Moon, run!" Sailor Mars yelled, as she noticed the demon replenishing its supply of scrolls rapidly.

* * *

Haruka hazily opened her eyes, consciousness greeting her with an icy breeze in her face. She blinked multiple times, her vision slowly sharpening. Haruka pushed herself up, using the opened refrigerator for support. She threw out a singular laugh, 'At least I don't really eat anymore, or I would've just lost a lot of money…' Haruka thought.

Her eyes locked onto the beef sitting innocently on the rack. With a hurried sense of urgency, Haruka sank her claws into the flesh (or rather plastic wrap) ripped it apart and shoved her mouth around the flesh of the dead cow. It almost looked as if she were a child chomping down on cake. As the protein and blood slipped past her esophagus, Haruka sighed with a sense of content.

Something…wasn't sitting right in her stomach, though. And, for once, it wasn't the food. As the last bit of beef slid into her lips, Haruka chewed half mindedly. Something…wasn't right. Haruka grabbed her keys, which had been sitting on the counter, and walked outside, barely remembering to close the door.

* * *

Sailor Moon panted hard, sweat blurring her vision and causing her eyes to sting; those thin knees wobbled with each long leap within her sprint, threatening to give in. She had been running from the demon for at least 20 minutes now. She couldn't last much longer. What was worse was the fact she was slowly wandering into densely populated areas. Soon people watched her as the demon followed. They all turned and ran. Many of the passing by cars swerved wildly them sped away.

The demon fired more scrolls again. Sailor Moon jumped and skidded on her landing; Clumsily, she caught herself and kept running.

Sailor Mars followed, a great distance behind, urging people to clear the streets. Sailor Moon could barely hear her voice anymore. The moon stick kept slipping from her grip, even though most of the glove had been ripped away by the repeated falls.

Another series of scrolls were released. Sailor Moon jumped, to the side.

She fell onto a slowing car. The cherry red door of the Ferrari opened. *

"Kitten?"

Hazily, Sailor Moon looked up. Her vision became clear, "'ruka-chan!" She exclaimed, her bright smiled enhanced by her dirty and glossy face. The demon snarled at the two. It tightened its arm back, preparing to fire.

Sailor Mars, also called out, surprised to see the woman, "Haruka-san?"

Instantly Haruka wrapped her arm around Sailor Moon and launched them both on the other side of the demon, towards Sailor Mars. The scrolls tapped her car.

The demon growled in anger. Haruka threw a cocky smile at it, and took a step closer, leaving Sailor Moon several steps behind her.

"Picking on little girls isn't a kind thing to do."

"'ruka-chan…That's Rei-chan's grandfather." Sailor Moon said softly. Haruka blinked.

"I see." The demon's fist filled rapidly with scrolls again.

"We have to keep moving." Haruka grabbed Sailor Moon's hand. Sailor Moon blushed, before being harshly yanked to the right. Again, they were in the street, and running wildly.

The scrolls followed them, landing mere inches away from where their feet were.

"The scrolls are getting close!" Sailor Moon panted in a series of whines. Suddenly, Haruka stopped and pushed Sailor Moon to the ground; a scroll cut through the air where her head had been, and sliced Haruka's arm. The skin around the cut jumped with black energy.

"'ruka-chan!" Sailor Moon whispered, reaching up.

"Now, Sailor Moon! I'll protect you." Haruka said quickly, pulling the pretty soldier onto her feet.

Sailor Moon looked up, and the demon was standing, panting almost with defeat.

"Moon healing escalation!" Sailor Moon screamed, with conviction. The magic swirled over the demon, purifying it instantly. As the bright magic left the form, an old bald man sank the ground softly, unconscious. Sailor Moon sighed in relief, her knees finally giving in; Sailor Moon sat on the ground, with a gentle and relieved smile.

Sailor Mars ran up to him quickly, and happily. She was crying.

Haruka offered a hand to the girl under her. Sailor Moon accepted, and smiled as she stood next to her love.

"Thank you, 'ruka-chan."

Queen Beryl's hand clenched tightly, her long claw-like "nails" sunk into her palm, springing blood. Her teeth clenched tightly and she glared at crowd, which hid in the shadows.

Malachite kneeled before the queen, his pristine white mane falling in front of his stressed face. His hand reached across his broad chest, almost securing his shaking frame.

"Malachite…" Her voice rung through the filled chamber, as if it were empty; all of the hidden onlookers were silent.

"Yes, my queen?" Malachite prepared himself.

"Jadite, Kunzite and Zoicite have all failed me, it seems you will as well."

"I will not, my queen!"

"What do we know about that girl who joined Sailor Moon?"

Malachite cringed, "Her name…is Haruka."

"Sailor Moon addressed her in a personal way. They know each other." Her voice creaked with anger, that was threatening to snap everything.

"I understand, my queen."

"We're running low on time. If you fail me anymore, you will be no different than the others.."

* * *

Minako, Ami and Makoto stood on the side walk, each of them touching some limb delicately, their bodies filled with scratches and bruises. Haruka stood next to her now parked car, on the side of the road; her arms were crossed. Usagi stood in the middle.

The three girls stared intently at Haruka.

"Everyone—" Usagi began, with a gentle smile.

"Thank you for helping Usagi-chan." Ami said gently.

"It doesn't mean we can trust you, though." Makoto huffed.

Haruka chuckled and leaned against the car.

"Everyone, that's not right. Let's give Haruka-san a chance. She saved Usagi-chan today, and all of us too. She still has the heart of a soldier." Minako said in a quiet voice. Makoto and Ami both looked at their leader, stunned.

"Minako-chan!" Usagi exclaimed in surprise.

"We stopped you from love before, princess. I…can't do it again." Minako whispered, looking down.

A cool wind rolled in.

* * *

After several days of digging, and a couple handfuls of hair being yanked out, Malachite managed to track down more information on this "Haruka." One of particular interest was a picture.

Immediately, he reported to Beryl.

"What is it, Malachite?" The Queen asked, sitting in her dark thrown.

Malachite rose from his position on the floor and handed the queen a picture.

"This girl… She looks familiar." Beryl's long finger traced the flawless face of an aqua haired woman, her blue eyes reflecting the depths of the sea and the girl's hand clearly interlaced with this "Haruka".

"She is, my queen. Michiru, is her name. When the virus was released, she was one of the people it completely overtook. When it appeared she had died, Haruka had taken her to the hospital, where we've been able to continuously suck power from her."

"Continuously?" Beryl asked, shocked, "The average person only lasts a couple weeks after the virus gets them so weak!"

"We suspect she was a Sailor Soldier. But now… She is ours." Malachite smirked.

* * *

Three days of relaxation had passed. Haruka had been allowed to see Usagi more, but typically avoided the other girls, still feeling uneasy around them.

_"Hey, 'ruka-chan…" A sweet voice asked, while tracing a circle on Haruka's sleeve. _

_ "Yeah?"She looked down at the golden fountains of hair. _

_ "Do you think maybe we could go have a bonfire? Roast some yams, marshmallows and…"_

_ "And?"_

_ "Well, make friends." Usagi finished, looking up hopefully at Haruka. _

_ "Yeah." Haruka said, hiding the tinge of uneasiness she felt. _

_ "Really?" Usagi jumped up excitedly and grinned. Haruka smiled._

_ "With such a strong reaction from a cute girl, how could I say no?"_

_ Usagi blushed, "'ruka-chan…"_

"'ruka-chan?"

"Eh?" Haruka blinked, the memory-daydream fading quickly.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked, tilting her head to the side. Haruka smiled and nodded gently.

"I'll be even better when I get to have you alone tonight…" Haruka whispered next to Usagi's ear. Usagi turned bright red.

As Usagi's pink lips parted, a familiar voice rang through the air, "Usagi-chaaan!" Minako called. Usagi looked over her shoulder and smiled at her friend; Rei, Ami and Makoto followed Minako.

Minako stepped into the sand, kicking off her sandals and joining the bare footed Usagi and Haruka. It was a little past sunset.

As the other girls joined, they chatted amongst themselves, Usagi occasionally joining in. Cautiously, Ami stared at Haruka. Of course, Haruka noticed, and after ten minutes, decided to comment on it, "Is there something wrong?" She asked in a smooth voice.

Ami nervously shook her head, looking down into her lap, "No, nothing!" She said in a flustered tone.

Haruka smiled, and leaned in towards Ami, who was on her right, Usagi being on the left.

"Is that so..?" Haruka asked in a gentle breeze, "I don't believe you."

Ami blushed, "It's just…" Ami nervously looked up Haruka, slowly looking into her dark eyes.

Haruka leaned in closer, as smooth and naturally as the wind, "Just what?"

"Does…Doesn't this light…hurt you?" Ami asked cautiously. Haruka chuckled and leaned back away from the girl.

"I don't let this virus dominate me." The sun slowly faded, but the flickering flames continued to erupt and splatter.

"I-I didn't mean it like that…" Ami began nervously. Usagi placed a hand on Haruka's hand, "Ami-chan was just worried about you, 'ruka-chan." Usagi explained sweetly.

Haruka smiled, trying to conceal the twisted anxiety in her stomach, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said with a charming smile. Usagi smiled and leaned in closer to Haruka.

Rei laced an arm around Minako's arm and leaned her chin on the other girl's shoulder.

"I can't read Haruka; she's so strong, and mysterious, like the wind." Rei whispered into Minako's ear.

"I know." Minako said quietly.

Rei's eyes widened suddenly, "I sense…" Before she could finish, a dark orb swooped through the area and captured all of the girls, before disappearing. Everyone except for Haruka screamed.

* * *

Before they could comprehend what was happening, the girls were hovering in the abyss, within this black crackling prison; they looked at each other.

"Everyone, transform!" Minako said, everyone nodding in agreement. Magic washed over the girls, once they said their phrases, and soon enough there stood five Sailor Soldiers, and an infected.

A laughter echoed through the area. The girls looked around, before spotting Malachite floating above them.

"Not only did I captured this Haruka, but learn the identities of the Sailor Soldiers as well? This is perfect!" He said, with his arms crossed, "It seems Haruka did indeed lead me to the Soldiers."

With an open palm, he sent a blast of pure force towards Sailor Moon, forcing her to slam into the edge of their cage-like sphere.

The energy crackled around her skin, and began to singe it; she screamed. Quickly, Sailor Mars rushed and pulled her fellow soldier out. The smell of burnt flesh filled the orb.

"You bastard!" Sailor Jupiter yelled, the antenna arising from her tiara.

"Supreme thunder!" She screamed, sending several bolts of lightning flying towards Malachite. With a single, condescending chuckle, he stepped to the side, allowing the energy to hit the side and be blasted back at Jupiter. As it hit her, she screamed, her back arching in extreme pain.

As the energy left, her body twitched lightly. Sailor Mercury pulled out her small computer, as her goggles came on, and she began typing madly. She quickly placed it away. Sailor Mercury's palms opened, and she released her attack, "Shabon spray!"

The inside of the containment was now foggy, allowing the girls some better sneaking ability.

"You will not win!" Malachite called out, tauntingly.

Wordlessly, Haruka projected herself up, managing to punch Malachite in the lower jaw. He went flying up and into the side, ramming himself into the edge of the prison, where he screamed in pain as his own contraption zapped him.

Sailor Venus quickly raised a finger to her tiara, "Crescent beam!" with a precise hit, Malachite vanished.

Before the girls could blink, they all laded back on the beach, all of them on their feet, except for Sailor Moon.

Sailor Venus looked at Haruka, taking several steps closer rapidly "How do they know you?"

"I don't know." Haruka said honestly. Sailor Venus stopped, and clenched her fists tightly.

She looked up to the sky, "This battle…it's going to come a lot sooner than any of us hope…" Sailor Venus closed her eyes. A chilly gust from the sea swarmed them, stirring hair and clothing.

Haruka looked out to the dark waves, splashing up into monstrous forms, and then collapsing into themselves in an endless cycle; the sea was getting to be rather violent. Her eyes became hazy, and every inch of her body instantly felt hallow, "A storm is approaching…" Haruka whispered to herself. '_Michiru…' _The name echoed in her mind.

"What?" Usagi asked, looking up at Haruka. Haruka turned away and shook her head, "It's nothing." Usagi's childish lips formed a pout of concern, "Oh-Okay." She tried to smile. Usagi worriedly wrapped herself around Haruka's arm. Haruka looked down at the small girl and then pulled her arm out, and wrapped both of her strong, albeit thin arms around the smaller one.

'I'll protect you, my little kitten' Haruka promised, pulling the girl closer, as the wind became more aggressive.

* * *

*The Ferrari, to be exact is a F512-M(anual), Haruka was pictured leaning on it in the manga, and is one of her cars; it also is Naoko Takeuchi's favorite car, if memory serves. The manga picture shows a white Ferrari, but I wanted to change that.

Sorry for the HUGE delay on the update ;_; I guess school helps me stay a regular updater. There's been a bit of…chaos.

But! The next chapters will (hopefully) come sooner. That being said, We're almost to the halfway point in this story! Hopefully everyone has been enjoying so far. =]

A special note to those who read this before 8/24/10 At around 3:20 AM PT: I'm so sorry about the lack of line breaks! I hope it wasn't too confusing; I add all of my line breaks in when I'm in the uploading process, so I hope it made sense! So of my transitions are pure scene changes, so it could be confusing. _ Thanks to all, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Please, please review! I want to know what people like, dislike, want more of.

Until next time, adieu.


	6. Chapter 6

A storm had swept through the city, causing the streets to fill with mirrors made of water. They were constantly being shattered by the rain that fell every second of every minute for the last several weeks. During the night it would pound harder, and the sea would become angry, reaching onto land and pounding its fist-like waves onto the Earth, before retreating and later repeating the action.

As the weather persisted, and more and more people became ill (same) at an alarming rate, Usagi had clearly become stressed. It seemed every day the girls were saving someone from being turned. But, for every person they saved, eight more would end up in the hospital by the end of the night. Schools were starting to be shut down; Rei's already closed, Minako's expected to close very soon, and Juuban would follow.

The virus was becoming more and more aggressive; Minako looked at Haruka with pity every time they conquered an infected, while Rei watched her with a fiery glare. Needless to say, Haruka and Usagi were both feeling drained.

Usagi looked out the window, sitting on the small bench next to the windowsill; the window overlooked the ocean, the cascading and falling force that pushed against the edge of the house with its powerful waves. Haruka watched her from a distance, pausing in repetitive action of putting glasses back in the cupboard.

The princess looked sad, and deep in thought, her dark eyes almost dimming to black. Silently, Haruka placed the last glass away, and as smooth as a breeze, she rolled in behind Usagi and placed a gentle yet firm hand on the girl's small shoulder.

"Don't be so sad, Kitten." Haruka whispered gently into the girl's ear. Usagi sat up straight, as the hairs on her neck stood on edge, and a blush rose on her cheeks. And yet, as quickly as she rose, she sunk back down.

"But…" Usagi's voice lingered, in a desperate mist.

"But what?" Haruka asked. Usagi turned to Haruka, her sapphire eyes catching the last remaining muted light hiding behind the stormy sky; and yet, those eyes captured the rays effortlessly, though they were so sparse.

"It's my fault…" Usagi whispered, looking down. Haruka reached out and lifted the girl's slender chin, lifting it up until their gazes locked.

"What's your fault?" Haruka asked gently.

"This is…I brought you into this. If I had just—" Now it was Haruka that used her cool finger to seal Usagi's lips.

"No. I chose to be by your side." Haruka said quickly.

"But why?"

"Because… I care about you." Haruka said softly. Usagi looked up to Haruka, her eyes sparkling in the darkness, as night set in.

"Really?" Usagi asked in a sweet murmur.

"Yeah." Haruka said with a kind smile. Usagi closed her eyes in happiness. She turned back to the window, examining the sea. Haruka quietly stepped over towards the balcony, looking outside through the windowed doors.

"The storm is so intense, I wonder if it's trying to tell us something." Usagi said, her eyes locked on the now black sea. She began to lean back, and her eyes widened; Usagi's arms started to flail, and she yelped several times, trying to swim back towards balance; she ended up landing harshly on her tail bone. Usagi cried out, leaning onto her side and cupping the bottom of her back tenderly; a cool hand was on her shoulder instantly. Usagi paused her tears and looked at the infected and beautiful creature next to her.

"Be careful, or something will come and get you…" Haruka whispered next to her ear, before gently nibbling on the girl's earlobe. Usagi's back arched and she gasped. Those high cheeks filled with a solid blush, as her eyes turned to Haruka. The taller smiled, earning a gentle smile from the other; the injury was forgotten.

Haruka pulled Usagi up, and with their hands tightly interlaced, they walked out onto the balcony and stared out. They never once spoke, but allowed the giant waves to speak for them. Just being in each other's presence was soothing.

Eventually though, as the rain began to pound again, falling into the sea and hitting the roof of the house, it became colder. Usagi began to shiver.

"'ruka-chan?" Usagi said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm cold…" Usagi began, "And…I want you to warm me up…" She finished in a delicate whisper. Her cheeks were filled with a deep blush.

"I'm _going_ to warm you up…" Haruka whispered, leaning down and kissing Usagi's warm cheek. Usagi blushed. Haruka looked down and smiled, before softly kissing Usagi on the lips, as well. The kiss was nothing more than a gentle breeze, where the lips touched, but it left Usagi aching for more.

As Haruka pulled back, Usagi leaned into her, pulling with her, wordlessly begging for more. Haruka stood straight up, out of Usagi's reach and smirked down at her. Usagi pouted, puffing her childish cheeks out ever so slightly. Haruka's eyes softened as she stroked Usagi's cheek lovingly.

"Let's get into the shower." Haruka said, causing Usagi's eyes to go wide, her face to flush and heart to pound.

"Am I dirty?" Usagi asked in a small voice.

"Not physically." Haruka said, with a playful wink.

Usagi looked at Haruka, puzzled.

"I guess I'm the dirty one, for wanting to have my way with you…" Haruka laughed to herself.

Usagi blush deepened, "What if I want you to have your way with me…?"

Haruka felt a surge of emotions run through her, almost making her feel light headed. "Then I'll fulfill your wishes and mine…" Haruka whispered into Usagi's lips, before pulling away so a kiss couldn't be formed. Haruka would swear her heart was racing at that moment, pounding so strongly in her chest that Usagi could even hear it.

* * *

"I don't know…" Minako said softly, resting her back on the floor, on the side of her bed, while the back of her thighs were pressed against the side of the medium sized mattress and her calves laid on top of it. Her sunshine hair pooled out around her.

"Do you really think we can trust her?" Rei asked; she laid on the bed, head on the pillows, with one of Minako's stuffed animals (a chubby pig, with an extra large nose) up towards the light, a great distance from her body.

"I'm not entirely sure. She does have the spirit of a soldier, even if her body isn't capable of transforming."

"But, what's a soldier if she can't transform?"

"Rei-chan!" Minako exclaimed.

"What?" Rei dropped the pig and rolled on her side, to the edge of the bed and looked at Minako, who looked back.

"It doesn't matter whether or not a soldier can transform, what matters is we protect our princess and this planet. If we can't transform, it makes things harder, but not impossible. We can't give up on her because of that. She's saved Usagi several times already, more than we know about I'm sure."

"I guess you're right. It's just…" Rei hesitated.

"I know, Rei-chan, I don't want to see her get hurt, either. Especially after Mamoru-san."

"We couldn't even protect her from him, are we going to protect her from another soldier? Especially one as strong as Haruka-san?" Rei questioned softly.

Minako sat up, swinging her legs down to the floor; she reached up and touched Rei's pale cheeks gently, admiring her dark and vulnerable violet eyes.

"We can and will. We learned from last time, and we won't lose anymore." Minako said with a gentle smile. Her robin blue eyes held no doubt, no insecurities, just confidence. Rei smiled back.

"Minako-chan…" Rei began.

"I think we should go to bed early tonight, Rei-chan."

Rei looked over at the clock, "But it's only 8! It's too early to sleep. We still have to plan, we told Mako-chan and Ami-chan we would!"

"I never said anything about sleeping." Minako stuck out the tip of her tongue playfully.

* * *

Pale skin stretched tightly over large, cat like eyes. It fidgeted rapidly, as if trying to shake free from a nightmare's prison. It was of no use though. Gentle waves of dour magic rinsed over the girl, almost matching her natural love of waves. It seemed hundreds, if not thousands were watching her, eagerly seeing if the girl would awaken and become their savior from their queen.

A sharp gasp filled the room; alas, they had hope.

The woman sat up, her body thinner than it used to be, and perhaps more delicate as well; her muscles felt hot and almost as if they were filled with venom; her body felt foreign, but so did her mind. She brought up a hand and combed through the aqua colored hair that had slipped over her shoulder.

"So, you've awakened, Michiru." A voice called from the shadows. It was followed by the steady drip of high heels hitting the floor.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"The one who brought you back." The same feminine voice responded; her figure became visible from the shadows. The wide, almost inhuman rounded hip popped from the shadow first, and soon the light slithered up to her waist, bust, and then shoulders, revealing her body and soon her face. The woman's reptilian eyes almost smiled at Michiru.

"Brought me back?" Michiru questioned carefully. She swung her legs over the edge of the cool stone 'bed' she had been laying on. Her stomach knotted up in uneasiness.

"I am your Queen, Michiru. You're going to serve under me, to survive."

"What?""

"Thanks to my magic, a virus is floating through your body, it's source is my power. It steals and steals your energy, making me grow stronger. Except for you, we're empowering you now as well, as my top soldier. If you want to remain alive, you will do my bidding. Eventually, we will rule everything."

Michiru shook in shock, and looked down at the ground, unsure what to make of this situation; her eyes fell to a crimson jewel hanging around a long silver chain that fell just below her bust. Her fingers traced along the smooth sides.

"You've noticed the gem. That gem is what gives you your life. Without it, you'd be lifeless and drained to a pathetic point. You're not a pathetic girl, Michiru. Don't let yourself become it, either." Beryl said softly, approaching Michiru.

Michiru turned her shoulders towards Beryl and scooted back.

"Why do you think I should help you?" Michiru questioned, with an angry look distorting her normally angelic face.

"You Soldiers are all alike, choosing loyalty to that moronic princess of yours, the same one who caused you all to lose your lives! If she had given up her quest for love, none of you would've died in the Silver Millennium; not a single one. And yet, here you all are. You follow her, without logic. Following me wouldn't be any different, except of course, you wouldn't die." Beryl said, her long, yellow-tinged nails grazing her grayed skin.

Michiru remained silent, glaring at the woman; what princess? Why was she being called a soldier? Why did this all feel so…_bad?_ Why couldn't she shake any of these feelings of knowing but forgetting.

"I won't serve beneath you, or anyone." Michiru closed her eyes and looked away.

Beryl sighed, "Fool." The tall, slightly aged woman raised her hand, palm up, until a ball of dark blue and black energy swirled within it. She clenched her first around it.

Michiru screamed. She fell down and onto her knees, those sea-like locks narrowing her vision; she struggled to breathe, her muscles tightened. And, within seconds, Michiru's body wasn't her own any more.

"Now, you _are _my soldier." Beryl said with a smirk.

* * *

It was just an hour before midnight, and Usagi laid in Haruka's bare arms while they whispered to each other, talking about their lives, the past, likes and dislikes, things they hardly ever got to learn about each other. Instead of this precious time, they tested their love by saving each other and protecting one another. For now they were normal lovers, sharing the magical sparks love gives us to build eternal fires with.

Usagi smiled up at Haruka, "What made you get into racing?"

Glass shattered downstairs. Usagi's eyes became wide with shock and disappointment. Haruka sighed, out of emotional habit. They both got out of bed, each barely throwing up a shirt before heading down. Though, out of sheer habit, Usagi brought down her broach.

They silently wandered down the stairs. Haruka was several steps in front of Usagi, who had to take cautious steps, while Haruka breezily raced down them. Haruka froze within several moments.

"Mi—Michiru?" Haruka whispered, her eyes locked on sea foam green waves. The girl with the wavy hair turned her head and smirked at Haruka. Her sea-colored eyes narrowed.

Usagi froze in place when she heard Haruka whisper that name, she sank down, so she could also see the woman. Usagi was taken aback by the woman's beauty; she looked like the depictions of the most beautiful goddesses. With her flawlessly smooth and even skin, her dark lashes, sophisticated look… 'I could never compete with her.' Usagi thought to herself. Her chest sunk within itself.

"Michiru?" Haruka asked again, louder. The woman whispered something, something neither of them could hear. Haruka began to step closer. Michiru threw a knife at Haruka, slicing her through the center of her right arm. Haruka screamed in pain and fell to her knees.

A monster, which appeared to have been once a swimmer, ran by quickly and grabbed Michiru. Haruka watched at the monster stole her previous lover. Her whole body shook in shock.

The monster pushed open the door, the wood splintering, and the majority of the door fell to the ground. For several moments, Usagi and Haruka stood and stared, too shocked to move. Usagi felt sick.

"We have to go after her." Usagi said gently, approaching Haruka.

"You're going to have to drive…" Haruka said, starting to pull the blade out of her arm. Usagi cringed and looked away, but kneeled next to Haruka. The words then processed in her mind.

"What?"

"I can't drive until my arm heals more. You've driven a manual before right?"

"Manual…?" Usagi questioned.

Haruka internally cringed, but laughed softly, "It will be an adventure then. Let's hurry."

As Haruka stood, Usagi transformed, "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" As soon as the magic was finished, Usagi began to run after Haruka, barely pulling out her small communicator. "Everyone! There's trouble! A monster was around Haruka's, and running towards the main part of Tokyo! Hurry!"

All the girls responded one by one, and Sailor Moon closed her communicator, popped into the cherry red car, the key already in the ignition.

"Shift the car into neutral and start it. Press the pedal closest to the edge of the car while you shift." Haruka said.

Sailor Moon nodded and looked over to the knob-like device in-between her and Haruka. She pushed the pedal and moved the knob, and then started the car.

"Don't take your foot off of that petal, and shift it through neutral and to the number one. Then lift your foot off and you're ready to go." Haruka explained.

Sailor Moon followed the directions, and took off. Clumsily, she turned around the corner, accidently venturing over to the wrong side of the road for a good 15 seconds before laughing nervously to herself. Haruka suddenly had doubts and gulped nervously.

The car began to roar loudly, "What's wrong with it?" Sailor Moon asked, as they went down the road at a slow speed.

"Switch it through neutral, and then up to second, using the same pedal you were using!" Haruka said softly, but with a great deal of energy.

Sailor Moon nodded and switched it to second, causing the car to shake back and then forth. They zoomed off quicker, "Now, shift into third!" Haruka said as they began to gain speed.

Hurriedly, Sailor Moon shifted into third. Haruka felt her stomach tighten; she would've already had this car up and running at full speed.

"Kitten, switch into fourth!"

"Alright!" Sailor Moon said with a nod. As she switched into gear, the car jolted forward a little, and she cringed, "I'm sorry!"

Haruka scanned the streets, the skies, anything. Her mind was blaring in a chaotic storm; nothing made sense! That was Michiru, right? How was she alive? How was she here, now that Haruka had Usagi? Was she never dead?

She looked straight ahead again: the world was blurred. Haruka blinked several times, and realized the windshield was soaked in water. "Can you even see?" Haruka asked.

"No…" Sailor Moon answered in a small voice. Haruka reached over and turned a small stick behind the steering wheel, causing the windshield wipers to come on. Sailor Moon blushed in embarrassment. Suddenly, the car entered a large puddle, or rather miniature lake, causing the car's tires to lose contact with the ground.

"What's happening?" Sailor Moon asked in a panicked voice. She began to swerve, and then attempt to correct it.

"Lift your foot off the gas!" Haruka said loudly and quickly. 'I may have to kiss the ground when we get out…' Haruka thought to herself. Sailor Moon lifted her foot and the car slightly slowed. Once contact was gained, they began to gain speed again.

The car began to scream, the engine at a solid rev. Haruka felt nervous, and quickly spoke, "Go up to the next gear! Hurry!"

Sailor Moon nodded rapidly, and began to switch gears. But, instead of the smooth transition Haruka was used to, the gears moaned and screeched as the smaller girl stumbled into fifth gear. Haruka swallowed hard and tried her best to focus on her arm, hoping it would be fully healed soon.

She then noticed something flicker in the corner of her eye. Haruka whipped her head around and saw Michiru and the monster. Bits of seaweed trickled down and stirred in the wind, falling from the monster's fin like feet.

"Hurry, turn right!"

"You got it!" Sailor Moon began to turn the wheel; the inner two wheels left the ground.

"Slow down!" Haruka yelped loudly. Sailor Moon slammed on the brakes, skidding into the turn, thanks to the anti-lock brakes. As they came to a complete stop, they looked at each other, Sailor Moon's eyes sprouting tears rapidly.

"You can do it, kitten." Haruka said softly.

Usagi nodded, and gained a small smile of determination. Swiftly, she switched started back down in the first hear and gradually made it into the sixth, with the help of Haruka. Cautiously, Sailor Moon looked down at the speedometer. She paled.

"I'm going 147? 147? No way! I can't do this!" Sailor Moon cried.

Haruka placed a hand on the girl's small shoulder, "You've been doing it this far, you can keep doing it!" Quickly, the older and taller woman looked around rapidly, and saw the monster standing before Michiru, in the middle of the street. Sailor Moon slammed on the breaks, and the two of them skidded to a stop, roughly 7 yards in front of Michiru and this monster.

Before Sailor Moon could unbuckle or even remove the key, Haruka was outside, and standing a short distance away from the monster. Quickly, she crawled out of the car and looked stared at the three of them.

As Sailor Moon opened the door, the hard sound echoed through the air, the city streets frozen, it seemed; no one was around, and the normally bustling and warm city center was a cool and hallow (hallow or hollow?) castle of what it used to be. She closed the door and brought a closed fist to her chest.

The rain continued to pour, lightening to a tolerable drizzle.

Haruka couldn't look away from Michiru, she hadn't even noticed the sound of the door closing, or even the rain that had now drenched her white blouse, forcing it to cling to her slender curves.

"Michiru? Is that really you?" Haruka asked quietly. The monster stepped to the side, as Michiru took a step forward. The edges of her long and thin chiffon dress were tainted a murky brown from the city.

Michiru didn't answer but instead took another step forward. Haruka followed, taking several steps forward. They stood, mere inches apart at this time. Haruka reached up, aching to comb the solitary piece of hair that clung to Michiru's wide cheek.

Haruka was kicked hard, in the side, and sent flying. Her body slammed into a wooden telephone pole, causing it to crack and splinter. She slid down.

"'ruka-chaan!" Sailor Moon cried out, her breath shaking out in waves of shock. Her sapphire eyes trembled, and her knees echoed in a series of shakes, threatening to drop the Soldier.

"Idiot." Michiru said in a chilled voice. She reached up and flipped a small section of her hair to rest behind her shoulder. She looked away from where Haruka was, and locked her gaze on Usagi. Those beautiful, perfectly lined and feline-like eyes clearly calculated and assessed Usagi, seeing past her transformation and the mask of bravery and maturity that came with it; Michiru saw her as just the small teenage girl.

"You're shameless for making us all go through this," Michiru began, "Sa-ilor Moon." She ended in a condescending tone.

"What?" Sailor Moon questioned in an accidental yelp. The rain stopped, but in a far distance, the deep groan of thunder echoed through the sky.

"You can't find the strength to fight her yourself, instead you drag everyone into this. You're a selfish disgrace of a Princess." Michiru turned her back.

Sailor Moon's lips parted, and she tried to speak, but it was in vain.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars cried out, running towards the smaller girl. Sailor Mars stopped, and looked to the direction Sailor Moon was. She froze, aware of the woman's power. 'She's also a Sailor Soldier?' Sailor Mars thought to herself in shock, 'Impossible! She gives off such negativity, but…no one else could ever be that strong.'

"So, the princess is rescued again. If only they knew they'd all die by your side." Michiru said, before completely vanishing, the sea-borne monster disappearing as well. Sailor Moon reached forward, as if planning to run to her, before hesitating and realizing her sluggish movements were in vain. Sailor Moon fell to her knees, and the transformation quickly faded. Usagi shook violently.

Sailor Mars looked worriedly at her friend, but scanned the area before approaching; she noticed Haruka laying before a cracked and dented telephone pole, large fragments of wood littered around her. Sailor Mercury was approaching the woman, cautiously. With her medical training, and Haruka's healing capabilities, she wasn't too worried about Haruka. Ami's sweet and affectionate voice could be heard cascading over the storm.

The clicking of heels and boots could be heard in the distance, and soon Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter arrived. Sailor Jupiter, being the physically strongest of four girls, went to help Sailor Mercury. Sailor Venus gingerly approached Sailor Mars, neither of them looking at each other, but staring at Usagi.

"What happened?" Sailor Venus asked softly.

"I..I don't know. I sensed a strong power from the one who was talking to Usagi…" Rei began.

"Was it another Sailor Soldier?" Sailor Venus sounded eager.

"I don't know. She was so dark, I don't think so. But…" Sailor Mars hesitated.

"What?" Sailor Venus asked.

"She knew. She knew about our past, she called Usagi the 'Princess'. She said we'd all die by her side." Sailor Mars continued, in a low voice.

"I see." Sailor Venus began. She paused for a long, long time before continuing, "Even if she is right, as least we die protecting the light of this universe. We cannot let that light dim."

Sailor Venus walked towards Usagi, and as she did, she allowed her transformation to fade. A wind stirred her hair, but never caused her confidence to falter.

In the far distance, the clouds parted, exposing a delicate crescent moon. But, the angry sea seemed almost to be retaliating against its control, lashing out in massive waves, as if to reach up and crush it.

* * *

Author's notes:

And there you have it! That's it for the latest chapter—a huge ten pages! I hope everyone enjoys where the story is going so far! I'm trying to keep it interesting. At this point, I'm guessing Usagi and Haruka have known each other for 5-7 months, it's probably in January or February. We're quickly approaching the big, fun battles! And yes, Michiru will be playing a large part in at least one of them, for those who are curious.

I just want to say thank you to all of the reviewers! Your comments really do make me happy, and help me continue to write! I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far!


	7. Chapter 7

_A beautiful gaze locked onto her, a gaze untainted by the wind stirring around them. The look reflected the unpredictability of wind storms, but carried something stronger; a force invisible, but unending. Those pink lips twisted in motion, whispering something. _

"Usagi-chan?"

_A cool touch graced her cheek, with the full force of tornado winds, encircling her and pulling her closer. Though, it wasn't as if she were afraid of this power; no, there was no fear, just comfort. _

"Usagi-chan?"

_The eyes looked away, turning to the sound of the ocean, that rippled through everything. Following the sound, a goddess was revealed; drenched, with hair clinging to her cream cheeks. Everything became cold, while the ocean pulled the winds._

"U-sa-gi!" A couple of knocks caused Usagi to blink.

"What?" The girl blinked a couple of times; apparently she had been lost in thought.

"You were day dreaming, again." Ami noted softly. All of the girls looked at her, each sitting at a different corner of the table in Rei's room. Every last one of them looked concerned.

"Usagi…are you okay?" Rei asked softly, touching Usagi's shoulder with unmistakable ember warmth.

"Yeah." Usagi said, offering a tiny smile. None of them took it to heart.

"When is the last time you talked to Haruka-san?" Makoto asked.

"Well…" Usagi paused, "We've both been busy…"

"Usagi-chan, we just finished with exams, and only Rei-chan has a job…" Ami noted softly.

"Usagi-chan, you should go see her. Maybe it'll make you feel better." Minako said, offering a kind smile. Rei looked over at Minako, her violet eyes flaming with confusion. Minako looked back with confidence that extinguished the flames.

* * *

Usagi knocked on the butchered and bruised door three times; it appeared Haruka hadn't gotten a chance to fix it in the last two weeks. Most of it had been thrown together, with duct tape acting like bandages on the splintered wood.

After a few moments, the door groaned open, revealing a pale Haruka; her eyes looked glossy and her hair was abnormally stringy.

"'ruka-chan…" Usagi whispered, reaching forward and touching the taller woman's shoulder. Almost instantly, Haruka jolted back.

"You don't need to pity me." Haruka said, simply. Usagi became instantly tense, while coldness ran through her body.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, it's just… you look ill." Usagi said, smiling gently. Her shoulders shook with nervousness, while her heart erratically pumped.

Haruka didn't respond, but looked off towards the street, "Why did you come here, kitten?" Her voice sounded worn.

"I wanted to see you." Usagi whispered delicately, brining a closed hand to her chest.

"Why?" Haruka asked, closing her eyes.

"Because you're an important person to me." Usagi said breathlessly. Haruka opened her eyes and looked down at this smaller girl; her sapphire eyes shined in both insecurities and hope, her shoulders shook in passion and fright, her whole spirit carried such warmth, it would melt Haruka. Haruka's lips parted.

The communicator went off in Usagi's pocket. Haruka's lips closed, and with a saddened look, Usagi reached into the pocket of her small white jacket.

"Usagi-chan! We need your help now!" Minako's voice cried through the communicator, while screams of pain from Ami could be heard in the background.

"Right! I'm on my way!" Usagi said firmly, as the connection was terminated. Her eyes slowly rose up to Haruka, who instantly looked away. Usagi looked down, and her smile faded.

"Take care, 'ruka-chan." Usagi said softly. She turned around and began to run.

Haruka watched the young, vibrant girl disappear into the distance. She punched the door frame, causing it to splinter even more. She punched it again, while her eyes lined with tears. Haruka clenched her teeth tightly, trying to shut out reality somehow.

"I was happy, Michiru." Haruka's voice came out coarse, raw from emotion. She began to feel weak, and without noticing, leaned against the door way. All that could be heard was the rushing of the ocean waves.

"I can feel you, still, Michiru…" Haruka whispered softly, "But I feel her within me, too." Her eyes opened, and she ran towards her car: Haruka would not let Usagi fight alone ever again.

* * *

Sailor Venus screamed in pain as her beam was reflected back at her. She rolled on the cement, scrapes forming on her already bruised thighs, and her uniform becoming more and more torn. Sadly, she was in the best of shape out of any of them. Luna and Artemis looked around worriedly at the soldiers.

Malachite released a series of laughs, "It's no wonder you all fell so easily in the Silver Millennium, it's only a shame you didn't ever bless yourselves with our Queen's power! Perhaps then you would've had potential, Sailor Soldiers." Malachite raised his hand above his head, as a collection of black energy crackled above it.

"Stop right now!" A voice screeched through the air. Startled, Malachite dropped his arm and looked to the left: Sailor moon stood, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sailor Moon." Sailor Jupiter said, smiling gently.

"I won't ever let anyone get away with hurting my friends, or anyone else. Standing for love and justice, I am the pretty soldier Sailor Moon. And, in honor of the moon, you'll be punished!" Sailor Moon called out, walking towards Malachite. Malachite in turn laughed at the small girl. Sailor Moon's arms fell to her sides.

"What will the little princess do without her soldiers? Throw a tiara at me?" Malachite taunted.

In the distance, screeching tires could be heard, and the rapidly approaching sound of a revving engine. ''ruka-chan?' Usagi wondered to herself.

"Malachite, you can still return to us. You served under Endymion, and he wanted nothing more than peace. Don't you want to fulfill your prince's wish?" Sailor Moon asked, raising a hand to her chest.

Malachite laughed, "My loyalty is somewhere else now, princess." A car stopped behind him. Malachite tossed an unconcerned look at it. Out of the car stepped Haruka. Malachite raised an eyebrow, realizing exactly who it was; Malachite could feel the warmth of hope erupt from Sailor Moon; He knew instantly that Haruka had to die.

"Usagi, I believe in you." Haruka said bravely, and kneeled to the ground. Sailor Moon's lips parted, while her body filled with confidence and strength.

"Another useless soldier." Malachite raised his hand above his head again. Energy swirled and crackled around his hand at an alarming rate. It grew in fractions of seconds, doubling in size constantly.

Sailor Moon stared at Malachite, "No!" She screamed, her eyes fell closed. Her hand extended up in the air and was quickly filled with the moon stick, completed by the silver crystal. It shined in a pure white light, flashing in healing powers. Malachite's elbow bent out of its rigid position and his whole body shuddered as the pulsing light washed over.

Sailor Moon continued to walk closer. "I won't let you harm anyone anymore, Malachite. I won't allow anymore violence, any more death or lost loves. I will stop the suffering." The flashes became more frequent, filling the whole world, or so it seemed; Haruka shielded her eyes, while Malachite was mortified in place.

Malachite could feel his flesh burning from the purity. "Moon healing escalation!" Sailor Moon cried, pointing the stick at Malachite. Its power quickly washed over him, purifying him into dust. As his ashes fell, a dark green stone fell on top; it pulsed in a series of light, before it faded into black.

Without warning the stone sank into itself, forming a black hole. It sucked all the girls, as well as Artemis and Luna in it before disappearing. The street, streaked with damage, remained empty. A strange coldness filled the air, a coldness atypical for even Tokyo's winter.

* * *

It felt as if the ground was melting beneath her. There was no warmth, in fact most of her skin felt frigid, 'Where's Rei-chan? She's always warm…' the thought drifted through her mind, until Minako felt water drip on her back. Her eyes popped open, and she looked around: a tossed aside Luna was a foot away from her, while Haruka and Usagi laid crumpled on the ground a couple yards away. Minako shivered and rubbed her chilled arms; "Where are we?" She questioned out loud. The only color she could see was white; it was unclear where the ground ended and where the sky began.

In the distance, more snow was approaching, which only blurred the possible horizon.

"What happened to the others? That hole…had it teleported them somewhere?" Minako stood, her feet drenched and her body equally soaked in bruises and water. The snow had melted easily beneath her, but there was an endless amount still left. A pained meow drew Minako's attention to her right. Luna's eyes pulled open slowly. "Luna, I'm glad you're awake," Minako smiled gently.

Luna's eyes filled with shock, "Minako-chan!" She sounded so startled.

"What is it, Luna?" Minako asked, watching as Luna's wet fur stood on edge, chunks of snow still clinging to it.

"This is…this is close to where we found the highest concentration of their power. We are near Metalia, we're near Beryl," Luna whispered

Minako was silent for several moments, "Are we ready for this?"

"I don't think we have a choice anymore, Minako-chan. You've been a great leader, I'm," Luna paused, and looked down, choking on the words that never followed. Minako placed a single finger over Luna's mouth.

"Don't talk like that. We'll win this, we'll come back. We have to, Valentine's day is just a couple days away. And…we have to give our chocolates to those special people." Minako blushed lightly. Luna offered a small, hopeful meow.

* * *

Beryl looked out into the bare purple stone center, the area best lit, the area everyone was afraid to be seen in. Most of those who claimed to be useful were already slaughtered for use of their energy, in fact it seemed as if only a hand full were left. Michiru stood beside Beryl.

"DD ladies, present yourselves," Beryl requested, extending her grey tinted hand out in front of her, palm up. The five ladies appeared in front of Beryl, the sisters each a different hue but clearly related. "You're my elite soldiers, I want you to make history for yourselves: Eliminate them and present me with the Silver Crystal."

"Gladly, my queen," one of the ladies whispered, she stepped forward and bowed, her sandy blond hair falling from behind her shoulder. The other four behind her giggled to themselves, before instantly disappearing; their speed was near impossible to match.

Michiru's eyes flickered for a moment, waves of knowledge washing through her mind. 'Haruka…' her mind whispered. Her necklace sparkled in deep amethyst lights, 'Please, don't be with them, Haruka…' Her mind pleaded.

* * *

"Ami-chan? Ami-chan!" Rei yelped, shaking her friend's shoulders vigorously. Ami's eyes sprang open, fell closed and then popped open again, in a series of blinks. She shivered, the warmest parts of her were where Rei was touching.

"It's so cold…" Ami whispered, still observing the environment: so much snow, it was so flat. By the looks of the horizon and how the clouds swirled, they had to be extremely far up north.

"We should transform," Makoto said. She kneeled above the other two, looking around. Ami stood up and placed a gentle hand on Makoto's cheek. Makoto in turn blushed.

"You had a cut on your cheek, I guess Usagi's power healed us as well," Ami said with a gentle smile, never moving her hand. Makoto's blush deepened, while she placed a cool hand on top of Ami's and returned the smile. Rei looked on, her lips slipping in surprise; she had never noticed her friends had found love within each other; had they seen it in her and Minako? No, now was not the time for such questions.

"Mars Power, Make Up!" Rei called out, triggering the girls to also transform.

They stood, pretty sailor soldiers, and looked around for their next queue. An icy gust stirred the powdery top layer snow.

"Mars, Jupiter, combine your attacks and aim at the sky." Mercury said, after the extended pause.

"Why?" Jupiter asked, clearly confused.

"If we were teleported here, then chances are so did the others. If we create a signal then we can find each other easier," Sailor Mercury explained with a gentle smile.

Sailor Mars giggled happily, "You're brilliant, Ami-chan!"

Mercury giggled in return.

"Alright," Sailor Mars prepared herself, as did Jupiter, "Fire Soul!" Mars launched her attack straight into the air.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter followed, her lightning wrapped around the fire.

* * *

"Hey! Minako-chan! 'ruka-chan! Look over there!" Usagi yelped, pointing off to the far left. Minako sighed, at this rate they'd make no progress.

"Usagi-chan, I'm sure it's just a—" Minako paused as she turned to her left to look back at Usagi. Her jaw hung open and her eyes widened.

"Usagi-chan! That's them! They're signaling for us!" Minako clasped Usagi's hands and together they jumped up and down repeatedly together, almost delirious with happiness. Haruka smirked watching the two girls.

"Let's get to them, otherwise I'll have to warm you both up by myself…" Haruka winked playfully. Minako turned a deep red and laughed nervously, while Usagi's cheeks matched in rosiness, but she leaned into Haruka.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the super delayed update, everyone! ;_; I hope it was worth the wait, though. There should be another update before too much longer—almost done with university applications, which means I'll be able to dedicate a lot more time to writing! YAY! Let me know what you guys think so far, what you like, what you'd like to see more of! Thanks, everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Moon bounced around her friends, hopping like an over ecstatic rabbit. Each one received an extra large hug, which they returned happily. While Sailor Moon, Mercury and Jupiter giggled amongst themselves, Sailor Venus and Mars looked at each other, Venus offering only a small, fragile smile.

"Minako-chan," Sailor Mars asked, taking a step closer, "What's wrong?"

"Rei-chan, we have to get Luna and Artemis out of here." Sailor Venus looked to the two felines who brushed up happily against the other soldier's legs. Sailor Venus' eyes became dark, her romantic, love filled aura becoming bittersweet.

"Why?" Mars questioned; the vulnerable feeling in her stomach began to fill her limbs. She felt cold, an abnormality for the soldier of fire.

"This..." She paused, "This, this is it." Sailor Venus looked at her fellow soldier, and her lover, "We're going to fight Beryl. We're going to protect our princess. At _all _cost." Venus looked paler than usual, and drained. The reality of the situation had sunk in. Sailor Venus was speaking as a soldier, but held the loss of any fourteen year old girl. The very sound of her words insinuated that they may not live.

Mars's eyes blinked rapidly, while her shoulders froze stiffly, ceasing their raise and fall signifying breath. Suddenly, the frigid weather wasn't noticed. Sailor Mars felt numb; They were soldiers above all else.

"I understand." Sailor Mars said simply, her own smile mirroring her leader's, "We'll always protect her."

"Rei-chan, I," Sailor Venus paused, "I…You're a very special person to me." Her voice was shrinking. Sailor Mars looked ahead, a sad smile

"We won't be seeing Valentine's day, will we?" Sailor Mars asked quietly. Sailor Venus' shoulders jolted up, and her eyes became filled with determination. She inhaled and filled herself with false confidence.

"Don't talk like that, Mars. We will see it, we just have to serve our princess, first."

Sailor Mars smiled, just a little. She knew better. But, at the same time, the thought of spending the holiday with Minako was enough to push through anything. Though Sailor Mars' sickening feeling continued, and she knew what it meant, without having to sit through visions. 'No, I have to believe in Minako-chan, I have to believe in Usagi. She will save us. And we'll make sure she's able to.' Sailor Mars thought to herself.

Haruka looked over at the two long haired soldiers, listening carefully to their exchange. For a second, Haruka's vision flickered, becoming monochromatic and then jolting back into color. Her eyes were focused and unfocused simultaneously. With a couple shakes of the head, it was fixed. The sickening feeling did not leave, however. The girls talked while Haruka tried to understand her body.

Sailor Venus picked up Artemis and Luna. She stroked them both before sitting them onto the snow and joining hands with the other four inner Soldiers; with minimal energy usage, the four of them teleported the cats to the warmth of Tokyo.

Sailor Moon looked off to the side, "Is this really the right decision?"

Sailor Venus smiled, "Let's not think about what ifs, Usagi-chan."

"Yeah, I plan on having a full blown romance when this is all over." Sailor Jupiter chimed in, nodding firmly. Her eyes locked on Mercury, who blushed lightly.

"Maybe I will, too." Mercury said softly, bringing a small fist to her mouth. Moon looked over at Mercury, shocked and scooted closer, as if to inspect her. Mercury blushed more. Instantly, Mercury whipped out her computer and began to type away furiously, as if to diffuse the situation.

"Jeeze, Usagi. You're so," Sailor Mars did not finish her sentence.

"Everyone! Something is approaching rapidly!" Sailor Mercury called out, her compact computer firmly in her hand. Everyone turned away, forming a sloppy circle. All of their heads clicked around rapidly, looking for some sign of approach.

It wasn't until the first shocked scream that anyone was aware something was around. Around Sailor Moon's booted ankle, there was a green, leathery tentacle. Haruka launched herself at Sailor Moon, grabbing her and holding her erect right as the tentacle began to pull away. The green limb tightened. Haruka reached down and ripped a large chunk out of it. The tentacle retreated, leaking bright purple fluid. Once the fluid touched the ice, it steamed and evaporated it in seconds.

"It's corrosive! Be on guard!" Sailor Venus called out. Sailor Jupiter stepped in front of Sailor Moon. Haruka wrapped her arms around Sailor Moon, cradling the smaller girl into her chest.

Four women became visible. All of them looked similar. They smirked and giggled, as if to taunt the Sailor Soldiers. Sailor Jupiter's antenna sprung and began to spark.

"If you're going to start a fight with us, be prepared to lose! I won't hold back!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, as she began to run forward to the women-demons. As she approached, the women vanished. Jupiter froze, her mossy green eyes' pupils shrunk with shock, as she rapidly looked around.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon called out, struggling against Haruka's strength. Her chest pounded. Moon's thoughts were rapidly repeating Jupiter's name over and over against. Her muscles weakened with fright, "Jupiter!" She called out again.

Just as Sailor Moon called out, three of the women formed a triangle around Sailor Jupiter. They all launched tentacles at Jupiter, restraining her arms to her sides. They opened their mouths and hissed. The purple liquid began to leak from pores in the tentacles. It started at the top and was rapidly approaching Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter laughed at them.

"Making physical contact with me is a mistake," She warned them. The two of them moved in closer. Their miasma came into contact with Jupiter's skin, which began to boil and steam. She screamed loudly.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi screamed, her voice splitting in emotion.

"I've got you now." Sailor Jupiter said lowly as her antenna crackled with raw energy. The two closest to the soldier looked at each other in confusion. "Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter called out. A massive cylinder of pure lightning descended onto her, turning the whole sky white from the power.

As the light faded, two of DD ladies were gone, and two of them were cradling an injured one. Sailor Jupiter couldn't be seen. Sailor Moon fell to her knees. Sailor Mercury brought a shocked hand to her mouth. Sailor Mars touched Mercury's shoulder lightly, Sailor Venus looked down and inhaled deeply.

"No," Sailor Moon whispered, "No! No! Mako-chan! Mako-chan!" Sailor Moon screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks rapidly. She struggled to breathe from all the pressure in her chest, the dizziness in her mind, and the emptiness in her core.

Haruka touched Sailor Moon's head and looked at the ground. With little warning, the DD ladies were gone again. Sailor Moon stood and began to run to where Sailor Jupiter had once stood. Shocked, Haruka stumbled, following the girl. Sailor Mercury also followed.

Sailor Jupiter laid on her back, her hair was knocked loose, and the wavy locks had fanned themselves around her. Her breasts were partially exposed, as was her abdomen. Her arms were crushed and a mix of still bleeding and cauterized wounds. Her ribs protruded abnormally far from her stomach and appeared to be crooked. Jupiter's eyes were glossy, but had an odd look of serenity to them.

Sailor Moon fell to her knees next to the soldier. Sailor Mercury stood behind her.

"Mako-chan," Sailor Moon whispered delicately, "Please, don't die." She begged, still sobbing. Sailor Jupiter looked up at both Mercury and Moon and smiled gently.

"Hey, don't cry so much, Usagi-chan. Ami-chan is supposed to be the one with the water works." Sailor Jupiter whispered.

"Mako-chan." Sailor Mercury whispered. Haruka moved closer to Moon and Mercury.

"You, you can't do this, Mako-chan. You told me that you were going to have a full-blown romance, remember? Mako-chan, you have to come with us!" Sailor Moon sobbed.

"Your special person knows that you love them, Mako-chan. And they love you, too." Sailor Mercury said softly. Sailor Moon continued to sob. Jupiter looked at Haruka.

"Protect her." Jupiter whispered, before her eyes slipped closed and her muscled relaxed, causing her head to tilt to the left.

"Mako-chan?" Sailor Moon paused, waiting for a response, "Mako-chan? Mako-chan!" She began to hyperventilate, "No! Mako-chan!" She screamed. Sailor Mercury looked away, closing her eyes. Sailor Moon stood up and looked around. "Take the stupid crystal! Whoever you are! Just give Mako-chan back to us!"

Sailor Mercury promptly slapped Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon touched her cheek, and Haruka blinked in shock.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan but," Sailor Mercury paused, "Don't let Mako-chan's death go in vain. She sacrificed herself to protect you and our cause. Giving it will make her death pointless."

"But," Sailor Moon's tears halted for a moment, "I don't want to lose you or anyone else."

"Usagi-chan, you won't lose us. We swore to protect you." Sailor Mercury said, offering a gentle smile.

Sailor Moon nodded, "What way do we need to head, Ami-chan?"

"North."

Sailor Moon walked ahead of Haruka and Sailor Mercury, heading back towards Sailor Mars and Venus. They waited for the smaller soldier, and walked with her. They proceeded mostly in silence, occasionally gossiping about something trivial. They couldn't break, they had to see this through, to honor Makoto's sacrifice.

"You lied effortlessly." Haruka said lowly to Mercury.

"What?" She sounded startled.

"Jupiter won't be the last one to die in this, and you know it. Yet you told her otherwise."

"It couldn't be helped. She needs the faith. Usagi-chan needs to see this fight to the end. Whether or not we make it isn't important. Usagi-chan needs to end this, and she will." Sailor Mercury said gently. She paused in her steps and turned around. Haruka looked back and saw the three DD ladies.

"Shabon spray!" Mercury shouted, quickly sending a smooth, frigid mist into the large area, concealing all of them.

"Merucry!" Venus called out.

"There were those women again, I had to conceal us! Be on guard!" Sailor Mercury shouted back.

Haruka blinked several times, her eyes wide each time. She looked around the fog, astonished by how thick it was. She could barely see Sailor Mercury's outline and that girl was no one more than a foot away.

"Haruka-san, you should keep walking north to catch up with the others. Protecting Sailor Moon in a group will be the safest method." Mercury said quickly.

"What about you?" Haruka asked, shifting her weight to her left hip and looking towards Mercury.

"My attacks aren't as strong as the others. They will be needed later. I have to hold them here and fight alone." Mercury said softly, turning away.

"You might die." Haruka stated.

"It's my duty to protect our princess. And," Sailor Mercury paused, "It'd be easier on Usagi-chan if she didn't see me die." Ami reached forward and touched Haruka's arm. Haruka looked down at in shock. "Please, protect her." Mercury said with a small smile.

* * *

AN: I'm so sorry for such a sad chapter! It's the countdown to the final battle. Hopefully the last update will come out sooner this time. Keep seeing more people putting an alert on this story and it gets me so excited! I hope for more reviews, but I just hope, more than anything, that people are enjoying the story, even if it's a bit dark. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Mercury smiled and took a step further into the fog; her body began to melt into the mist. Haruka moved forward, prepared to stop her.

A hallow screech bursted through the fog. The lingering ring ripped through the thick fog, making it feel as though it were thin veil. Two more screeches thrashed through, though all three faded into the distance. They left only the icy chill of unease in the veiling mist.

The remaining soldiers paled with unease and tensed. Haruka placed a cool hand around Mercury's upper arm. Upon contact, Haruka's frigid touch caused the sailor soldier to flinch slightly; the blue-haired soldier was unsure if it was from the touch or the coolness of it. When had Haruka felt enough compassion towards them to express such affection? Was this an effect caused by Usagi?

"Don't die pointlessly. We need to continue on and support her for as long as possible," Haruka said in a soft voice; those eyes held a confidence, a determination. The small soldier blinked, momentarily captivated by the passion within the changed woman. Though, a tinge of confusion still filled her mind: was Haruka showing kindness to her? Upon looking harder, the intelligent soldier found her answer. Mercury's lips curled into a determined line, she nodded in agreement.

The two young women caught up to the others quickly. Sailor Venus' eyes locked on Haruka. Haruka returned her gaze and nodded; wordlessly, they communicated a silence understanding of each other. Venus turned around, and they began to walk. Before too long, the four girls were walking alongside each other and talking. Haruka walked a step behind. The melody of their conversation danced around the solid, quick beats of their crunching steps.

_Those sea-foam locks swayed, like the tide rolling across the beach. As the woman turned around, that hair formed a whirlpool around her porcelain face. Those oceanic eyes were downcast, staring at the ground. _

_ "What's wrong, Michiru?" Haruka asked. She reached forward, her sun kissed hand sweeping through Michiru's hair. _

_ Michiru licked her dry lips before responding. _The small action brought attention to the hallows burrowing into her cheeks. A small cough broke through the thick lining of her throat, causing a spasm of delicate coughs.

_ "I...I...There's something I need from you, Haruka," Michiru said in a serious, soft voice. Haruka stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Michiru's petite waist._

_ "I would give you the sky itself, if I could, Michiru," Haruka whispered into her hair. Michiru turned around within Haruka's embrace, and tears lined her eyes. Haruka blinked in surprise. _

_ "Promise me that you'll never let me hold you back," Michiru said firmly. Haruka shook her head and _responded_ with a smile. She pulled Michiru closer. _

"...okay, 'ruka-chan?" A higher, juvenile voice continued from where Michiru had left off. Haruka shook her head. Her chest felt hallow and sharp, almost empty. Yet, somehow that voice had sent a flutter of relief into her core.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Haruka asked, looking down to the golden haired Sailor Soldier beside her. The girl's arms were blanketed in goose bumps, and her lips had the slightest blue tint to them. Haruka looked to the others: they all carried the same features.

"We're going to take a quick break and try to warm up a little, are you alright with that?" Sailor Moon asked, tilting her head to the side. Those sapphire blue eyes, despite their cool, deep color, held embers of compassion and warm concern. Just looking at them gave Haruka the feeling of being human again, of having a warm body, a beating heart.

Upon realizing she was staring, Haruka nodded. They wouldn't put up much of a fight as popsicles, and Haruka wouldn't be enough on her own. It felt as though her heart should have been pounding from embarrassment- getting so distracted by beauty at a time like that was unacceptable, no matter how captivating.

Sailor Moon moved towards Mercury, Venus and Mars. Sailor Mars summoned a small amount of fire in the palm of her hand, and kept it burning around one of her scrolls. She released the scroll, and it spiraled towards the snowy ground. The fire didn't extinguish as it hit the ground, and instead formed into a larger ball, sparking with heat. They huddled together, trying to share body beat.

The girls continued to talk quietly amongst themselves. It was as though they were afraid of the pain the silence would hold, as if the realization of what they lost and would potentially continue to lose was too much for them to think about.

Haruka turned away from the girls and looked out at the blank horizon. Her eyes trailed across the curve, scanning for any abnormalities. They couldn't risk being caught off guard again. Haruka inhaled deeply; she could smell the girls, but nothing else. Her mind curled and perception twisted- the hunger in her body was becoming overwhelming. But, she could repress it. She had to.

Haruka looked back to them, for a brief second. She saw the four of them in their school uniforms, their _middle school_ _uniforms_. They were fourteen, thin and frail, delicate and human. They were warm, easily ripped apart, young, ignorant and overly hopeful. Haruka blinked, and she saw the four Sailor Soldiers, the guardians born into a fate to protect this solar system- guardians who were the flawless, beautiful, and near divine Soldiers who stood for the ideals of humanity. Their powers are unfathomable and still developing. How could such delicate creatures become so powerful? How could these girls risk everything, put all of their trust in the strength of a girl who was so tiny?

_"You don't know what you're getting yourself involved with, Kitten." Haruka began, tipping Usagi back gracefully, then pulling her back, in a smooth motion. _

_"I know enough. I know I can't turn away from you." Usagi's eyes swirled in deep passion, a passion Haruka almost couldn't look away from._

_"You're too delicate to handle the world you're trying to enter."_

_"I'm stronger than you think. I can save you, I can save everyone."_

_"You don't even know what you're going against, you don't know their power,"_

_"I know I can save them, especially if you are with me."_

Sailor Moon looked over to Haruka and she smiled lovingly. Those sapphire eyes held no doubt, insecurity or even fear. They were certain, loving, and ever hopeful. There was no possibility of anyone else being lost, or losing everything or even acknowledgement that Haruka was something that shouldn't exist, that she was tainted beyond repair. No; those eyes contained no such thing. Haruka understood how they could put such trust in Sailor Moon- no, Usagi. She wouldn't let that hope diminish.

After some snide remark, Sailor Moon's face twisted into a mask of annoyance and she stuck her tongue out at Mars, who of course returned the gesture. The other girls looked on, smiling playfully and submerging their pains with love for each other. Haruka found herself smiling, too. A warmth had even began to blossom within her chest. She blinked in amazement, stunned at the natural feeling of being with this group; at that moment, Haruka did not feel out casted, but as if she were part of a team.

"Is everyone ready to continue?" Venus asked as the laughter faded. Their expressions became serious. They all nodded, including Haruka. The tall woman blinked; when did she feel so...so much like a part of their team? When had this transition happened?

They continued on for a long while, the buzz of conversation occasionally becoming the melody of their march forward. They were guided by Sailor Mercury. Eventually, the events of the day thus far began to weigh down on the girls and they all fell into their own sullen silence.

"Minako-chan, what is the soldier of love going to do for Valentine's day?" Sailor Moon asked playfully as they were walking, changing the entire emotion of the group.

"A-ah! Usagi-chan!" Venus said in a shocked voice. She looked over to Mars with a look of panic; Mars could only respond with a flustered blush that managed to reach her violet eyes.

"Oh? You've got plans, don't you?" Sailor Moon continued mischievously. The small soldier did not notice the growing blush on Sailor Mar's face.

"I-i-it's not like that!" Venus stuttered nervously, a blush filling her own frigid cheeks.

"Who is it with, Minako-chan? Who? Who? Who?" Moon asked eagerly, practically bouncing in anticipation.

"Everyone! Be on guard!" Mercury suddenly called out as her computer began to beep rapidly. The girls formed a square and looked around quickly. Haruka dashed in front of Usagi and faced her, defensively blocking her from any potential damage.

The three remaining DD ladies let out a loud scream as they circled together, forming a large ball of heat. The waves of heat rippled through the air, melting the ice around them and thickening the air. Its heat was massive, and contrasting the icy environment, it was almost too extreme to handle.

"Wh-what'll we do?" Moon asked anxiously as it began approaching rapidly; it was fast enough they could not run out of the way.. Haruka's eyes tightened and her body hardened, anticipating death. She released a small cuss, preparing for fate.

As the ball neared its crash down on them, the heat waves barreled through; the ground they stood on melted rapidly, and they sunk down becoming drenched. Soon, they were up to their knees in water, while the heat began to painfully bite at their skin. Water formed steam around them, and the water became increasingly warm. Haruka wrapped her arms tightly around Sailor Moon, hoping her cool flesh would lessen the blow for the princess. This heat even scorched her frigid skin, causing doom to fill Haruka. It was too large to dodge.

Somewhere, in the back of Haruka's mind, she pleaded that this wouldn't be the end, that things wouldn't end with them this close. There had to be hope. Fate couldn't be so cruel. A desperate cry filled her mind.

"Sailor Moon, I-I lo-" Haruka began to whisper.

"Shabon spray!" Mercury yelled, encasing them all in a cool mist bubble. The mist enveloped them in its cool form, soothing their burns as the fireball wrapped around the cool sphere around them. Soon, the ice below cooled the fiery mass enough for it to lose its heat and potency. The cool mist and liquid dissipated, and the soldiers stood confidently.

As it cooled enough, Sailor Mars launched an attack, blasting through the charred remains. They all ran out of the ball, listening as the charcoal cracked and the remaining DD ladies bursted through it as well. As three DD ladies left, the charred remained evaporated into nothingness. They all gasped in shock.

"T-the fireball was an illusion, even though the heat was real!" Sailor Mercury realized, almost trembling with the realization. Her eyes narrowed as she looked up the three ladies who were hissing loudly. 'If they can create such realistic illusions, it could lead to our downfall. I have to remove that ability!' Mercury thought to herself, pressing her blue earring. The goggles covered her eyes, and she pulled out her small computer. The pretty soldier began to type rapidly.

"Ami-chan, what're you-" Sailor Moon began, but she was quickly interrupted by Venus.

"Watch out!" The soldier of love called out, pulling Sailor Moon back just in time for her to miss a human sized icicle that was seconds away from hitting the small soldier.

Haruka growled lowly, looking up to the hovering women who giggled innocently. Those navy eyes looked back to the sailor soldiers; Mars and Venus had stepped in front of Moon, and Mars' hands were placed protectively on the princess' shoulders.

The tallest of the DD ladies hovered closer and raised her arms above her head; seconds later, chromatic icicles plummeted down like oversized, sharpened hail. Mars and Venus protectively formed a cover over their princess, while yelping slightly from the pain. Mercury, who stood parallel to Haruka began to tremble from the pain, yet she continued to type.

The infected one knew what to do. Haruka stepped towards Mercury and hunched over the girl's shoulder. Mercury blinked as the pain dissipated and looked up to Haruka, her eyes wide with shock and appreciation.

"Ha-Haruka-san," Mercury breathed out in amazement; still she noted that Haruka's eyes were still locked on the DD ladies.

"Don't worry about it, just hurry so we can keep going," Haruka encouraged nervously. Mercury nodded and continued to type. Somehow, protecting the blue haired soldier felt right. The blue DD lady hissed loudly.

She charged Mercury and Haruka. As she approached, Mercury closed her computer and began to run towards the DD lady.

"What are you doing?!" Haruka called out in shock; almost instantly there was a loud thud as the Sailor Soldier slammed her small computer into the forehead of the DD lady. Mercury's computer cracked the gem on the blue woman's circlet. The blue haired solider slammed her computer harder into the gem, fracturing it into dust. She howled out in pain, cradling the shattered gem.

Sailor Mercury tossed an apologetic look back to Haruka, "Usagi won't lose," She whispered. Seconds later, Mercury concealed herself and the DD ladies in a thick mist.

'I'm sorry, Usagi-chan, everyone.' Mercury thought to herself, looking up to another DD lady that was plummeting down towards her.

"Ami-chan!" Moon screamed out, watching her friend's face fade into the fog.

"Ami-chan, no!" Venus cried out, though the soldier's hands tightened around Moon's arms, holding the girl in place. Mars bowed her head, and Haruka looked on in shock.

Mars looked to Venus and Sailor Mars grabbed Moon's remaining arm and together the two soldiers began to pull Sailor Moon away from the battle.

"No! We can't leave Ami-chan! We can't lose her! We have to help!" Moon cried out, still struggling to go back and save her friend. Tears and pain blinded her vision, as her breath became chaotically saturated in panic. Though she struggled so hard against Mars and Venus, it was in vain; Moon felt weak.

"W-we can't," Venus whispered painfully, "No victories in war come without loss,"

Sailor Moon cried out desperately.

Screams, from the DD ladies and from Mercury, echoed through the snowy land. There were hisses, snaps, and growls. And a piercing scream pulled all noises into silence. Sailor Moon recognized that pained, defeated scream. It was Ami.

Soon, the fog faded, and a pink-red DD lady was sprawled across the ground a short distance away, her body was frostbitten in many places and was partially frozen. As the fog continued to fade, giant, massive icicles became visible. The ice wasn't clear, or blue, or even a frosty white. The cool distance was painted crimson.

A giant icicle had buried itself within Mercury, and those deep blue eyes were hazy with tears. A small smile played across her lips. 'Mako-chan, I want to see you; if there is such a thing as Heaven, I hope you're there waiting for me,' Mercury thought to herself.

"Ami-chan!" Sailor Moon cried out; Mars and Venus' grip had weakened from shock, allowing the solider to rip away from them. She ran towards Mercury. "Ami-chan, no!" Moon cried out again, her voice becoming hoarse with pain.

The blue soldier looked towards Usagi; her uniform was ripped in several locations and her mangled, frost bitten limbs hung limply. Somehow, the sailor soldier looked serene. She smiled, a bittersweet smile. "Usagi-chan, you can do it," She whispered encouragingly. Mercury's lids were becoming heavy, while her vision was becoming distorted. "I believe in you," She whispered as her eyes slipped closed.

"No, no this...this can't... Ami-chan!" Sailor Moon screamed, falling to her knees beside the now deceased soldier. The blood pooled around her was icy.

AN: Sorry for the massive delay, but here's the latest chapter. ;_; It's rough killing off the soldiers. For those who did catch it, Haruka's action was a reference to the start of Sailor Moon StarS, in which Haruka does protect Ami when they are all separated from their usual partners.

At this point, two DD ladies are remaining, while Rei, Minako. Usagi and Haruka remain! It's coming closer and closer to the final battle and the chance for Usagi to save the world.

And on a side note, I am desperately looking for a beta-reader. If this would interest you, /please/ let me know. Feel free to PM!


End file.
